Outsider: A World To Call His Own
by BigDragun987
Summary: All his life Anthony Abernathy wished for a world that would fit him. A world filled with adventure, new species, new friends and sadly new enemies was dropped into his lap. That's the way he likes it though. It fits him. He found A World To Call His Own.
1. Prologue

_Hey its tha BigDragun here this is my first fanfic so let me know what you think_

_Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters and they are the sole property of Square Enix or whoever but I'll admit that would be awesome._

* * *

_A snowball fight? I can't believe they are actually getting ready to have a stupid snowball fight! It's no wonder I can barely hold a conversation with anyone in that wretched school_, Anthony thought to himself as he sat on the hill looming over the back of the school yard.

This was his third day of not attending school since he flat out stopped going.

"I'm sure that new kid will just replace me anyway. I never talked to anyone and it seems like he gets along with Mewt," he said out loud.

_That kid Mewt could use a friend especially with those bullies always picking on him_, he thought, _and the worst part is that Mr. Leslaie will just sit there and let it continue._

Anthony Abernathy was always an outcast. In school he never talked to anyone. He would just wheel himself from one class to another, then sulk home where he could at least watch the snow. Snow drifting always seemed to calm him down due of the way it floated carelessly to the ground.

Since he had recently decided not to attend school, he would spend his late mornings and early afternoons sitting on the hill right next to it. Watching all the other kids play and have fun almost as if he was never there or didn't matter.

_Hmm, looks like they are finally going to start, _Anthony thought, _I guess it may be a little interesting to see what sides they go to. _

Anthony looked on as the students of his former school went to either side of the school yard forming teams of four. _Ugh no surprise the three main bullies on one side, _he thought as he looked on. _As for the other side it has my sister's friend Ritz, the new kid and Mewt. _

"Hmm looks like they have to explain the rules to the new kid, Marche I believe his name is. He must come from a place where snow is rare," Anthony said to himself, "Too bad I guess he'll find out what he was missing because they are starting now."

"Heh that new kid can barely form a snowball let alone throw it," Anthony said then laughed a little to himself. His spirits which were normally down couldn't help but be lifted as he watched the after school class throw snowballs at each other.

Unfortunately his mood changed from slightly amused to disappointment and anger as he noticed what Guiness, Colin, and Lyle were doing. "They are just picking on Mewt those bastards," he said with a distinguished frown on his face. He watched as they ignored the other members of the team and pelted Mewt with ball after ball of snow.

Then he looked a little closer to see one of them forming one around a rock with a smile on their face. This caused him to get even more angry and as he was about to go over there it was already thrown. Anthony watched in horror as the snowball connected with Mewt and he fell to the ground with blood coming from his head. Disappointed that he failed the one kid he ever really related to even a little he got up and walked off.

Anthony spent what felt like hour after hour wandering the streets thinking to himself about decision making. In truth it was only an hour till he found himself down an alley coming to a main street.

"I could have stopped that but it's like I couldn't make the decision, what the hell is wrong with me," Anthony thought to himself as he walked down a street," I have beaten those bullies many times before I could have done it again."

As he walked around the next corner lost in thought he quickly shot back and pressed against the wall. "What are Mewt, Ritz and Marche doing here," He wondered peeking around the corner.

"Oh no, it's Mewt's father," Anthony said as he looked over at a tall man getting chewed out by someone else," That must be embarrassing."

"That kid goes through a lot in such a small amount of time," he thought looking at Mewt," Sometimes I think some of use just need a new place where we can live and fit in." With that Anthony walked of in the opposite direction into the darkness of an alley.

Anthony was in his house now looking out his window as the snow fell and sighed deeply. To him it seemed the sigh echoed through the entire empty house. His parents as usual were not in the house their jobs required way too much of them so even they didn't notice that their son didn't go to school.

Then out of nowhere "HEY TRIPLE-A," a loud shrill voice called from behind him as a girl his age jumped on his back.

Ah dammit Crystal," Anthony shouted," I told you not to call me that you know I hate it along with double-A."

"Why do you hate it Anthony Aran Abernathy," she said carefully putting emphasis on each 'a' sound.

"Just because now get out of my room," he said almost shoving her out.

"Didn't see you in school again your know mom will be mad," she said after his last push sent her out.

"Yeah right like her or dad would even notice anything I do or don't do," He screamed as he slammed the door.

Anthony was hoping not to have another sleepless night so he sat at his window hoping it would help him relax. After a half-an hour of staring out into snow he finally walked to his bed and laid down. He got comfortable and turned his head to face the window so he could at least look at the snow as he drifted off to sleep. As his eyelids began to close his last sight was a large dome of light as it engulfed his entire house…


	2. Tha Hell Is A Jagd?

_Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters and they are the sole property of Square Enix or whoever but I'll admit that would be awesome._

* * *

The first thing Anthony felt was extreme pressure on his body. Not pain pressure, but pressure almost as if his body was changing. He felt his muscles tighten, his body structure become stronger, he felt his entire form tense into a much better physical build. However the first thing that popped into his head was not worry, or concern, not even excitement. It was…

_Why? _He instantly thought to himself as he opened his eyes to reveal a black abyss.

Anthony looked around him and saw nothing but a deep black that seemed to go on forever. He raised his hands up; at least he thought he did as he saw nothing there.

This startled him as he could see no part of his body. He tried to gather his thoughts and figure out what was going on. He tried to listen to his surroundings attempting to hear something but all he was given was a sharp silence.

_This…place has no feeling to it. I hear nothing, see nothing, feel nothing and smell nothing. What is this place?_

As he looked around and down his curiosity was given nothing more than a deep black surrounding that stung his eyes the more he gazed into it. Nothing but nothingness as far as his eyes would believe. He tried looking back to what had happened before he went to sleep last night. All he remembered was watching the pure white snow then falling asleep. _White… White… That's it that white light right before I closed my eyes that must be what brought me to this void. _He finally realized.

_But the question still remains, _Anthony thought to himself, _why am I here?_

"Because you have a job to do_," _a strange voice, that seemed to appear out of nowhere, replied.

"What the-" Anthony called out startled by the voice. "Who's there?" Anthony tried to analyze the voice he was speaking to. It didn't seem old but it wasn't young either. It was a young adult female's voice. There was a difference in it though. It seemed to have wisdom behind from long ago. Anthony couldn't peg it but it's like the voice had been around for a long time.

"My name is not of importance right now what you need to do is wake up," The voice said.

"Aww come on not that crap," Anthony said with a little annoyance in his voice but then something strange began to happen. The blackness around him began to shake as a small light could be seen in the distance. Suddenly it just shot towards him like he was surrounded by millions of sceneries and people yelling at him all at once. All of it just rushing past him until…

* * *

"Ugh what the hell was that all about," Anthony said, placing his right hand against his skull. His head pounded as though he had been dropped from a high distance onto a very unforgiving surface.

He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Instead of his normal sheets smelling of fabric softener he gathered a large dust cloud in his throat that made him bust into a violent cough. It was at that moment he realized he was not in his room but leaned up against a barrel of something in the middle of an alley. He knocked on the barrel to see what was inside and heard liquid sloshing around. Some seeped through the crack so he sniffed it and reared back.

_Dear lord, _he thought,_ the hell is this bile and for that matter why am I here in an alley._

Anthony got up despite his headache which had dulled to a minor annoyance and leaned against the nearest wall. He looked around and saw nothing but one story stone and brick walls that looked like they had been to hell and back. They didn't have windows they just had holes in the walls with ripped tattered sheets over them. He paused long enough to notice that his hand was sticky for some reason. He looked down near where his hand was to see his hand in some of the liquid from the barrel he was leaning on.

"Aww come on," Anthony said disgustingly and he shook the foul smelling stuff of his hand, "Yeah that's it, time to get outta here before I lean in more of this towns fluids."

As he started to walk around thinking the area might get a bit better he found it was just worse. The buildings either had less build of larger holes. He began to wonder how anyone could live in this area. He was a bit nervous at times because there were splotches of what looked like blood and vomit along the walls. He then walked around came across a broken sheet of glass. First he paid it no mind but then he had to run back and see the ridiculous get-up he was in. He touched his face to make sure it was him and looked over what he was wearing. He had on his head a loose green bandanna that covered the top of his head. Around his neck an emerald green cape that draped down his back all the way to his ankles. He had on under it a black long-sleeve shirt and had gloves on both his hands that went up his hand but stopped at his knuckles. He had shorts on that went only to the middle of his thighs which really wasn't his style. His knee high socks went all the way down to his brown shoes. The clothes were covered in dust and had a musty smell which normally would have made him gag. He held it in though as he dusted himself off. He took one more look at all that he had on and the first thing that popped into his mind was…

"I gotta do something about these shorts," He said out loud.

Just then he heard grunts like someone was getting punched. Something told him he shouldn't investigate but curiosity got the better of him as he began to slowly walk towards the noise. The path he walked towards the building where it was coming from got worse and worse in appearance. Strange dark red splotches were on the alley walls as he walked on. There were deep scratch marks along the walls that looked to be made by metal. More of the "mysterious" splotches popped up as he rounded the corner trying to hide his presence. He tried to prepare himself for what he was going to see but as he turned he couldn't help but stare mouth agape at what he saw. There was a human in a blue shirt and beret next to a short sword snapped in half on the ground being kicked by two…

_Lizards what the deuce, _he thought to himself.

The first lizard-like creature had a large midnight blue helmet on its head and a brownish burgundy shirt and skirt combo. As Anthony examined it from behind the corner he noticed its height was slightly taller than most humans he had seen before. He guessed that because he compared it to the large arrowhead-tipped spear it was holding. Anthony gazed at the human as he panted and saw that the lizard thing was using its' spear to poke and prod at the human leaving various cuts and lacerations. Anthony could barely believe what he was seeing until he looked over to the next one. The second one had a similar helmet and a rose colored tank top. A set of suspenders lined around the bulging muscles on its shoulders connecting to a pair of shorts. Since it had a tank top Anthony could see its arms and could not help but be intimidated by its physique as it clutched a huge black blade with red pommel in its hand. Anthony wasn't entirely sure but as he glanced over to the lizard with the spear's form and compared it to the one he was looking at now it seemed to be female. That only confused him even more since it seemed like she could rip him in half with her bare hands.

_Damn, these things look dangerous_, Anthony thought while he looked on as the human was about to speak.

"Screw the both of you bastards," He said through clinched teeth then spat blood on both of the creature's shoes, "All of you in that Guild can burn in hell, you won't get my information or my money."

"Then it sseemss you are of no usse to uss," the first said jabbing him again with his spear resulting in a scream from the man. He looked over at the female lizard with a smile on his face. "Heh heh, what should we do then missss?"

The second one looked down at the human with what seemed like a satisfied smirk on her face and answered, "Well if he won't talk and he won't pay then we'll get our satisfaction in his death. Letss get rid of him."

"Excellent decision," the first said, raising his spear.

_I can't just let them kill him can I? Maybe they can be reasoned with,_ Anthony thought.

"Stop, wait lizard men you don't have to kill him," Anthony screamed.

Both of the lizard creatures whipped around instantly and their eyes showed unparalleled malice as they bored into Anthony. Anthony only returned a confused glare to them.

"What…did you just call uss," the one with the sword bellowed pointing it right in Anthony's face.

Anthony grimaced a bit as it wasn't a soft feminine voice that left from her but a crass jagged sound that cut into him. "What, you guys look like lizards, so you're lizard men right. Well woman in your case I guess." Anthony replied stepping back from the sword from in front of his face.

Both of the creatures looked at each other in pure anger and the one with the sword spoke to the other saying, "Zaid take care of him now we have a thief to deal with. No one calls bangaa lizardss and getss away with it."

"I was thinking the same thing Rochelle," Zaid replied, glancing towards Anthony with a glint in his eye.

The confirmation that they were done with the beaten, blue capped human was all Zaid needed. He kicked the human dead center in the chest causing him to fly against the nearest building. When he collided with it the force caused him to hack up blood. Anthony could only watch in horror as Zaid walked towards him raising his arrow-headed spear. The bangaa paused for only a moment then wrenched his spear into the man's chest. Anthony was speechless and couldn't turn away. Anthony heard the human gasp as blood came from his mouth indicating he was done for. Unsurprisingly enough though Zaid was not finished as he wrapped his muscle-bound hand around the spear and tore it out of the human's chest only then to plunge it into the humans skull spraying blood against the wall. Anthony knew he needed to get away but he was frozen in place. He was fully disgusted not only by what happened to the human but the fact that the lizard named Zaid had no less than a satisfied smile on his face during the entire performance.

"Holy crap," Anthony said taking a few steps back.

"You're next thief," Rochelle said drawing her sword and lunging towards him.

_Shit I've got to get out of here,_ Anthony thought to himself jumping back from the slash then he fell over something. He looked at his legs and saw what it was, a dead body with a hole in its chest and head leaking blood.

_This guy must have suffered the same fate as him. I've got to get away from these two, _Anthony thought as he turned and bolted in the other direction.

Rochelle was utterly confused; _I did not know that kid had that type of speed. There's no way I can catch up now we'll have to use other methods._

"You will not get away," Rochelle called out, "Zaid jump him."

_Jump, what does she mean by that, _Anthony wondered until he saw a shadow above him. The bangaa with the spear was right above him and was descending with great speed. Something was off about it though, Anthony could see that he was moving fast but he could still anticipate it. He quickly dodged with nimble speed and Zaid came down so hard the ground crumbled beneath him. He cursed to himself and stood in the crackled ground but by the time he looked up Anthony was long gone. Rochelle walked up from behind and said to Zaid, "Don't worry one way or another we will find him and he will pay. This is a Jagd, there is no help for days and he has nowhere to go. We still have a mission to take care of." With that they walked off.

_What the hell is happening to me,_ Anthony thought hiding under a stack of crates covered by a sheet, _I am running at a crazy speed and I could see every move that bangaa made. It's like my entire body has been fine tuned, but at least it looks like I lost them. Now what do I do now_

_Over here Anthony,_ A voice called out beckoning him to a secluded alley.

"That voice sound familiar like from that dreamish place," Anthony said as he came out of his hiding spot.

_This way, _The voice continued.

"Eh, I might as well follow. I have no idea what's going on and I need answers," Anthony said flexing his arms to show newly developed muscles, "I just gotta stay sharp just in case."

He checked his left and right to make sure the coast was clear before he started down the alleyway to a dead end where a reeking corpse was held up by two knives.

"Ugh this is what has been talking to me a rotting corpse sick," Anthony said with his hand up to his nose.

_Take these knives they shall soon save your life, _The voice echoed.

"Fine, I need weapons anyway," Anthony said grabbing the knives and pulling them out. He then heard something move on top of a building near him but when he looked over nothing was there. He looked back to see that almost like magic a hole in the wall appeared so he stepped through. Just as he entered a head went back to its position behind the banister of the building the noise came from.

"How the hell did he do that," the mysterious person on the building said as if someone else was there, "No one has been able to pull those knives since they showed up years ago."

Another voice said with a grin on his face, "I have no idea but let's check it out it seems out little thief thinks he's strong, we should see."

As Anthony first walked in he had to wave away clouds and clouds of dust that gave the area a terrible musty smell. He had to use the light from the opening to see what was ahead of him but that didn't seem to work as nothing was seen anyway. As Anthony ventured deeper into the building all light vanished as the hole disappeared without a trace.

"Wait what the hell," Anthony said as a blue dim light was seen revealing something sitting behind a desk. The light was coming from the far wall where what looked like parts of weapons glowed blue. The blue glow cast over the rest of the chamber but still didn't account for much. Anthony made out a bed in a far corner which seemed to be the only other furniture in this room. He looked back to where he came and still saw no hole only the solid wall blocking his only way out. Why he could see back there now confused him a bit but he wasn't worried about it. He brought his attention back to the desk that was in front of him.

Whatever was behind the desk looked like a creature with canine features including long droopy ears in a blood red cloak and hat with a black rim that shined almost as if it were made of some sort of metal.

_What the hell is this thing,_ Anthony thought.

The person behind the desk spoke, "Welcome Anthony to Jagd Dorsa and let me be the first to welcome you to the world of Ivalice."

"Who are you and what the hell is a Jagd?" Anthony said pointing a finger at the person behind the desk.

"Me I am no person I am a Nu mou one of the five races here," the voice said letting glimpse of light hit her face, "and my name is Sybil."

"Well Sybil what is a Nu mou and what do you mean races," Anthony said in an annoying manner.

"Well First there are Humes or humans as you call them, then Bangaa like lizards but don't call them that as I am sure you know now, Viera which are a race of tall slender women with long ears, Nu mou like me and lastly Moogles which are short fuzzy creatures," She said "But that's not important what is important is why you are here."

"Yeah about that don't bother telling me it'll ruin it this place. It looks interesting I wanna check it out myself," Anthony said with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Well then I guess I should give you these as a welcome gift," she said setting a pair of gauntlets on the table, "Keep in mind though no hume can use them."

"Then why do I need them," Anthony shot back looking at the black and blood red metal gloves.

"For when you visit me again," Sybil said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah like I would have a reason to come to this craphole again," Anthony said sniffing around with a face of disgust.

"Oh you'll have plenty a reason," Sybil said laughing a bit to herself.

"Oh really and just what might that reason be," Anthony said intrigued

"Unfortunately I cannot answer that question right now. However, do not fret as there is a question you have regarding those knives you hold that I can," She said. This sparked Anthony's interest as he walked closer to the nu mou.

"You are wondering just how soon they will save your life am I correct," Sybil said.

"Actually yes I would like to be ready with these things before I go swinging them around," Anthony stated taking them out and twirling them in his hands, "So how soon should I be ready?"

Sybil motioned him to come closer and as he leaned up she whispered in his ear, "Now." Just as she uttered that one word the wall behind him was pierced by a huge ice pillar causing the wall to crumble away.


	3. Arms Distance From Reality

_Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters and they are the sole property of Square Enix or whoever but I'll admit that would be awesome._

* * *

The ice pillar startled Anthony a few steps pass uncomfortable causing him to jump back a bit and look back to see if Sybil could provide any insight. As he turned around however she was nowhere to be found. Vanished it seemed.

_Oh, of course, _Anthony thought to himself as he looked back to the wall unsure of what was going to happen next.

The wall crumbled and fell along with the ice pillar that was protruding through the new hole revealing three silhouettes standing side by side. They walked forward and as Anthony rubbed his eyes into focus he found he had to rub them once more because what he saw really combated with his definition of reality. The one on the far left was extremely short and dressed in a blue overcoat that went all the way down to its knees. On its head rested a straw hat that coned as it went up only to be topped by a fuzzy red ball on a small string. In its gloved hand was a tall staff twice his size with a glass orb on top. Anthony looked at its face and to his amazement saw it was fully covered in fur. He recalled what Sybil had said and recognized it to be a moogle.

The one on the far right seemed to be a human like him but was built a little differently. On his head was the same type of hat on the moogle but on his back was a quiver of arrows and a very black bow. He had on a tan colored shirt and shorts. Down his legs went tights to his shoes that sort of matched Anthony's.

The one that sparked Anthony's interest the most though was the tall creature in the middle that he was sure was what Sybil called a viera. He could tell it was obviously female as her tight black clothing wrapped around her body leaving nothing to the imagination. Her long ears stuck out of a cleverly wrapped turban on her head and a veil that covered most of her face. Another thing that sparked his interest was the long sword she held with its blood red handle and purple blade it looked very unique and as he admired it he realized it was pointed directly at him.

The viera started to speak in an upbeat almost playful voice, "And just what do you think you're doing in here."

"I don't know cruising around," Anthony stammered trying his best to stop the wavering in his voice, "I'm not disturbing anyone."

"Hey don't get smart you little thief," the hume snapped reaching his arm back for his bow.

"Not so fast Rick," the viera said holding a hand on his bow, "I want to know something before we just get rid of him."

"Awww come on Chessie it's been so long since we've had someone to test our skills on kupo," the moogle pleaded, an odd dark yellow tint in his eye, "You saw him pull out those blades that no one else could, he obviously has some power."

"Exactly my point Tavana," Chessie started, "I am a little curious about how he managed to do that," looking over in Anthony's direction.

_I was able to outrun those bangaa creatures maybe I can do the same here,_ Anthony thought to himself searching for an exit trying not to alarm the three blocking what he thought was his only way out until out the corner of his eye he saw another hole covered by a cloth.

_Perfect,_ Anthony thought as he inched over towards the hole, _Almost there…_

"Holy," Anthony screamed a few feet away as an arrow was right near his foot.

"And just where did you think you were going kid," Rick said, "We aren't done just yet."

"Yeah don't tell me you don't like our company," Chessie said from behind Anthony surprising him greatly.

Unfortunately this surprised him enough to fall backwards on top of the viera. He turned around to lift himself up and place his hands down on what he thought was the ground only to open his eyes and see his hands placed directly on the viera's chest. Anthony looked down at his hands then to the viera's eyes which seemed to glow with a certain rage.

"Kupo, looks like we get no action today," Tavana said in a sad tone, his eyes returning to normal.

"Yeah, he's a goner now," Rick said, "I almost feel sorry for the kid. I would have been a lot nicer in his killing than her now at least."

"Umm m-my bad," Anthony said followed by one of the most nervous laughs known to man.

"You do realize that you're dead now," Chessie said in a deep tone that seemed to choke Anthony with the sheer fierceness in it. Without warning she brought her sword around for a quick swing.

"Yeah I'd love to stick around for that but," Anthony started as he quickly ducked under the swing and dived through the cloth.

That dodge however was a little more than surprising as a shocked Chessie still looked as though the thief should have been dead. She turned towards her companions in shock but was only looked upon faces the same as her.

"How the hell," Rick said his mouth agape, "I didn't even see that slash let alone the dodge, what about you Tavana."

"No kupo, that was just kupo," Tavana stammered at a loss for words, "Just what is that kid."

"I don't know," Chessie said standing up, "I don't care, I just want him DEAD!"

"Ohh I love when she gets like this kupo," Tavana said, the tint returning in his eyes.

"Yeah let's roll," Rick said as him and Tavana shot out the hole he made and Chessie hopped out through the cloth.

With that the chase was on.

* * *

Anthony barreled down the alleyway once again amazed at not only his speed but reaction time. He rounded corner after corner hoping to get away as he gathers the thoughts. Hopping over crate after crate he figured by now he had gained enough distance to slow down and try and bring some things together.

_How the hell did I dodge that, _Anthony thought amazed at his actions yet again, _it just felt so natural._

Anthony looked at his hands shaking almost with power and anxiety or maybe even anxiousness and then saw a shadow cast over him. He quickly looked up but the person there was gone he did manage to catch a blueish green tint in the corner of his eye but thought nothing of it.

_None of the people in that building had both those colors on,_ He thought to himself with a sigh of relief.

Suddenly a voice called in a very strong voice out saying, "You better duck kid."

_What the hell_, Anthony thought but just then a purple blur flew towards his face, "Shit," he screamed as he ducked under her swing once more and hopped up each crate with ease to escape.

"You won't escape me," Chessie screamed jumping after him, "Your fast but I am an assassin and it will take more than a few quick moments to escape me.

_Dammit she's right I've gotta do something more than run but what, _Anthony thought heaving from all the running.

_Fight back, _Sybil's voice appeared outta nowhere.

_Sybil is that you, _Anthony thought out loud making sure his tone was aggravated, _the hell did you go._

_The battle we fight together is long from now Anthony, this one you must fight without me. I must say though, you cannot fight unless you draw now can you._

"She's got me there," Anthony thought not paying attention to where he was going causing him to run smack into a wall.

"Ow, man that smarts," Anthony screamed holding his nose a little blood tricking from his nostril.

"Don't worry, I'll take your mind off that pain," Chessie voice rang reminding Anthony he was being chased by someone.

"It's over kid," Chessie said beginning to run towards him her pace increasing.

_Crap I'm outta space and options I guess it's over_, Anthony thought.

"Your knives you idiot, use your knives," the same strong voice from before screamed from behind him.

_Crap I almost forgot_, Anthony thought out loud reaching his left hand for the mobile blade in his belt. Grabbing it just in time he brought it up to block the viera's slash. Then reaching with his right hand he picked up the green blade and slashed forward forcing the viera to veer back.

"So you have some fight in you," the viera said through a smirk, "Better than hacking away a lifeless corpse."

She then ran in for another attack moving left and right trying to confuse Anthony and unfortunately it worked. She brought her katana across his face managing to put a cut right along his cheek. She saw the opening and followed up slash after slash but Anthony was paying more attention now. He couldn't afford to leave himself open after that one cut so he began dodging and weaving each blow as best he could but once again she managed to get the upper hand and brought her foot up quickly and placed it with extreme force into his gut. The kick sent him flying into the wall with a loud thud as he fell to the floor hacking up blood.

_Shit I don't know what I'm doing how am I going to get out of this,_ Anthony thought to himself clutching his stomach.

Suddenly that voice called out again, "Focus kid I didn't save your ass for nothing, focus and fight back."

_That voice is getting annoying if he wants to put his two cents in he better help me out, _Anthony thought looking forward as the viera charged at him with her tip pointing for his head, _damn no time to be upset at him I have to focus._

Anthony took a deep breath and gripped both his swords. As he calmed down gaining his composure things around him began to slow down as he focused. He saw the attack and quickly ducked under it launching his right knife across the viera's stomach drawing blood. The viera looked at the wound and snarled.

"You think you have skill huh, think you can keep up," She almost hissed rushing in faster than before.

This time Anthony was ready though he blocked each slash coming at him with his left and kept the viera at bay with his right. He was finally getting the hang of it until…

"Fuego," Tavana screamed at the top of his lungs across from where the two were dueling.

Anthony had no idea what that moogle was talking about till it was too late and he felt a burning pain in his left side knocking him down.

"I didn't need that Tavana I could handle him," Chessie said unhappily.

"Yeah well you both looking pretty evenly matched kupo," the moogle said, stepping from the alley he stood.

_Great two on one that's all I need,_ Anthony thought backing up into a corner.

"Alright I got him," the Tavana started then he screamed, "Focos," then electricity shot from his hands.

_Aww not fair,_ Anthony thought bringing up his hands as a makeshift shield.

A voice calling out the word "Barrera" was all Anthony could make out before he looked up to see a clear shield blocking the lightening.

"Who the hell," Tavana said angry that his spell was blocked.

"Only person around here that knows that technique is…" just as the viera was almost finished a cloaked figure hopped in front of Anthony from behind the building he was standing at.

"Alastor, dammit," the viera finished her first statement and started a new one, "What are you doing here Alastor. I told you we would kill you if we saw you again."

"Yeah I know," The cloaked figure looking back said, "But two on one just isn't fair you know so I had to help the little guy out."

_I recognize that voice_, Anthony thought then spoke, "You're the one that was telling me things earlier."

"Yeah stay on your toes kid I can't protect your ass forever you know," Alastor said taking off the top cloak revealing a blue hood and blue and green cloak all around a bangaa. Anthony stared at the bangaa noticing the claws he had on his hands with three knives jutting out of each knuckle in his hand. He saw the bangaa had many old scars on him as if he had been fighting all his life. The bangaa then looked at him with very soulful eyes almost as if he knew Anthony and didn't say anything.

"Let's fix you up before they attack again," Alastor said then he whispered, "Sanara."

Anthony saw a white light circle him as the pain he was feeling drifted away. He touched his hand to his cheek and the cut that was leaking a little blood sealed up

"What was that?" Anthony said, feeling the strength come back to him.

"I cured you now stay sharp, if you die here you're dead for good so pay attention," Alastor said, looking back at the two standing before him.

_Dead for good what does he mean, are there places where I wouldn't be_? Anthony thought but his attention was soon broken as the viera charged right pass Alastor to attack him again. Alastor saw that Anthony wasn't paying attention and jumped in the way taking the slash across his shoulder for Anthony.

"Shit why did you do that? Why are you helping me?" Anthony asked, startled by Alastor's action.

"Just cause kid I said I'd protect you and I am doing just that," Alastor replied, wiping off blood.

"So you'll protect him will you," Chessie said a sly look in her eyes, "Tavana you know what to do."

"Gotcha," Tavana smiled the spoke the word, "Fuega."

This caused a pure ball of fire to shoot from his staff headed straight towards Anthony. This caused Alastor to divert his attention again to bring up a barrier resulting in another slash from the viera. Anthony was too caught up to do anything frozen with confusion at the bangaas pain and yet scared that they were trying to do this to him. The feeling seemed to sap all of his earlier courage as he stood like a lifeless lump. He tried snapping out of it and ran to attack the viera but was met with a fist right into his cheek. Where once they were battling as equals all his skill went up in smoke and he saw his life in the hands of someone he didn't even know.

Alastor was steady yelling at him to snap out of it. Anthony looked at him with blank eyes that suddenly widened as he saw the viera come down hard on the bangaa arm. He opened his mouth to scream watch out but was too late as he heard the bones in the bangaa's arm snap then fall to the ground. Alastor let out a roar that rang in Anthony's ears as he just stood there. The viera cackled as the bangaa writhed in pain.

"Now I can finally get rid of your meddling in all of our affairs Alastor," She said as she raised her blood stained blade ready to bring it down on Alastor head.

"Guess this kid was too weak and you have wasted your efforts yet again Alastor. However this time though you won't escape, it will be your downfall."

Just then at that moment everything in Anthony's mind and around him froze and tears swelled up in his eyes as one dropped from his cheek.


	4. Now I Have The Power

_Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters and they are the sole property of Square Enix or whoever but I'll admit that would be awesome._

* * *

Everything around Anthony froze almost like he couldn't stand being in the new world that was thrust upon him anymore. Now Anthony was left to his thoughts. His miserable dark thoughts. Locked away inside his mind he had bottled away all of his worst feelings and frights. But that's not what mattered right now, that's not what he wanted at the moment he had to ignore it. What he wanted most of all was his courage, he had to get it back, he needed it. Unfortunately now that his courage was once again locked behind bars in the depths of his mind if he was going to help anyone he had to get it back.

Easier said than done.

* * *

_Dammit, _he thought to himself lost in the depths of his mind,_ it's happening again, I have once again proved my uselessness. I can't help anybody even when they are trying their hardest to help me. How could I if I can't even help myself. That bangaa or whatever the hell it is shouldn't have come. He should have stayed away. Stayed far away from a weakling like me. I wasn't fit for his protection, now look what it has gotten him. Nothing but pain and anguish. He will never get that arm back. Never. And it's all because of me. I thought this world could be different. But instead reality just followed me here to slap me in the face. I am as useless here just as much as I was in the other world. When I could have tried helping Mewt. Instead I just sat there while they picked on him. Sat there while they threw rocks at him. Sat there as they whittled away what was left of his self-esteem. Sat there like a worthless lump. _

_I am worthless._

_No your wrong, _Sybil's voice rose from nothing, _you are more valuable in this world than you shall ever come to realize. Valuable to this land, valuable to me, but most importantly valuable to your friends and to yourself._

_Oh Please, what do you know Sybil, _Anthony said in a mocking tone, _you obviously have the wrong guy. Either that or I am just someone you want or hope for me to be. But trust me I am not. Look at me. Look at what I have caused. I can't protect anyone. I can't even protect myself._

_Listen Anthony,_ Sybil said her voice a little more serious, _I know that the situation looks and even feels similar to the past but it's not. The thing about the past is that well it's the past. Sooner or later it must be put behind you to make room for the future. The future is now Anthony and the past must be left behind. There are many reasons why what you say is wrong and why you will never be worthless but only one reason really matters the most._

_Oh really, _Anthony replied, _and what might that one reason be._

_That reason is and always will be that there is a difference between past and present. There is one major difference however that you must realize to help put the past behind you and finally take that step forward into the future. In the past you wished you could have helped and didn't but in reality you were far away. The difference is that you have the power to help others this time, _She said in a tone like it smacked Anthony's face with an obvious sticker, _Just look at all you have done in just the past few moments, your running speed, the dodging attack after attack, and when you fought back you were actually on equal ground with an assassin with levels of experience higher than you. Anthony you must understand, you have the power to protect yourself and more importantly others, now it's just up to you to use it or let it be wasted on someone who really is useless which you are not. You owe it to Alastor but most importantly you owe it to yourself._

Anthony sighed, _Sheesh do you have to be right all the time?_

_Unfortunately yes, _Sybil replied.

_Alright I think I am ready to finally put my past behind me,_ Anthony said a little more backbone in his voice, _I will take the step forward into the future and protect myself and those around me no matter what. I Have The Power._

_Good good, _Sybil said, _don't forget your knives along with that first step._

_Heh course not I'll need those, _Anthony said with a smirk returning to his face.

* * *

Everything seemed to happen all at once. Anthony's one tear hit the ground. Chessie began to bring down her sword for its final strike. Alastor closed his eyes and expected the worst. Then instead of the sound of metal meeting flesh (or scale in this case) there was a loud clanging of metal against metal. Alastor confused if not happy that this wasn't the end looked up and the image above him resulted in a sly grin to come over his face. Anthony, who had leapt from his weakened state across to Alastor and Chessie, had both of his knives holding off the viera's katana just inches from the top Alastor's head as he stared straight into her eyes. The viera looked into his eyes and was somewhat drawn back as something had changed. There was something in his eyes that wasn't there before. There was fire in his eyes not of rage but just pure strength. Anthony had never felt this way before ever in his entire life. There was power coursing through his entire body. He could feel it in every waking moment through every breath he took. He felt he could do anything. Stop anyone.

The viera raised her sword to attack but when she brought it down Anthony blocked it with blinding speed using his left knife and just as fast brought his right fist directly into the viera's stomach causing her to lurch forward then fly back crashing into the ground. She and her moogle counterpart both stared agape at the thief's mysterious strength and speed.

"Tavana do something," The viera said coughing from the ground looking at the thief as he begun to walk towards her.

Alastor got up to cast another barrier but Anthony put his hand on his shoulder and said, "It's my turn friend, you just rest," Alastor then kneeled down and started chanting, Anthony could make out the phrase 'Chakra' and Anthony noticed that the bleeding from his now stump began to slow down and glaze over. Anthony began to walk solely towards the viera on the ground with thoughts of protecting his new bangaa ally solely in his mind.

Anthony soon heard noise and was drawn quickly to the moogle near her though. Tavana screamed the mid-level fire spell and another large fireball exploded from the small moogle's staff. Anthony just stared at it almost as if he were analyzing it. As it lunged towards Anthony rising in intensity he raised his left hand and begun spinning his blade. The blade spinning at rapid speed caught the spell and held it in place for a while before it was flung to the ground with a satisfying sizzle. This action caused an extremely surprised look from the moogle.

"What the hell is this kid? No one has blocked one of my higher spells like that," Tavana said in amazement.

"It will take more than that to stop me from making you pay for hurting my friends and tormenting others," Anthony said in a voice not like his own.

Throughout this whole experience Anthony felt he was possessed by something that was feeding the energy to him. As long as it didn't stop he was fine.

Chessie, seeing how magic wouldn't work on Anthony now, called in her next move. If magic couldn't deal with this freak maybe physical speed would. Until that though she might as well take this opportunity to make a certain switch to give her an edge in this little battle against the kid. She didn't think she would have to use this sword but the thief was proving to be more than she bargained for. At least Alastor was out of the way though. That didn't matter though she had to focus on the kid for now before he got the upper hand again.

"Rick now," the viera screamed and then the Archer from before rose from a rooftop and shot three arrows towards Anthony.

Anthony looked towards them as they whistled through the air in his direction and brought his right blade up slicing each on as it neared him. As a surprise to Rick the arrows didn't seem to hinder him. In fact it was like they annoyed him. It was like nothing could stop him, he saw what he needed to do and he had the ability to do it. However as he neared the viera still on the ground in sudden shock a voice in his head spoke.

_This is all I can do for you. Now you must learn to help yourself, but remember you have the power. _

This made Anthony's suspicions true it was in fact Sybil guiding him through the power.

_It was you wasn't it Sybil, no don't leave I'm not done yet, _Anthony said worried, _I can't do this myself._

_Don't worry you can do this trust in your abilities_, Sybil said then the fire left his eyes as Anthony could feel the mysterious nu mou's power and strength leave him being replaced with his own normality.

_Looks like it's just me, myself, and I again, Whatever let's do this, just remember I Have The Power, _Anthony told himself as he looked to viera and was saddened as she had a smirk on her face.

The viera noticed the fire leave his eyes and saw her chance to attack.

"Your mysterious power is finished just like you are, I don't know where it came from but it's over for you," she screamed as she lunged forward at Anthony but met both his blades as they held each other in place.

"Don't think that means you are in charge of this fight now, the fire you saw has not left my eyes it has only been replaced with my own," Anthony replied with a slightly confused look on his face, for some reason it took a little more strength to hold her at bay. The blade pushed him back a little easier than it used to.

It was then that Anthony noticed the odd change in the viera's blade. It wasn't the purple and red hilted blade from before this one was longer and the blade was at least twice as wide. There were strange inscriptions along the side of the blade and Anthony could feel a strong magical presence. He could see at the word 'Zanmato' inscribed on the hilt. The viera noticed Anthony's curiosity and an even wider smile than before crossed her face as she began forcing him back.

"I see you noticed I changed my blade, I noticed you were getting serious so I figured I would stop playing around and use my true blade as well," Chessie said straining from the struggle, "It is said that a true warrior will fuse with the blade and as they become one Ultima will be born, I intend to reach that level that no other assassin has."

"Well," Anthony started grunting from the strain on his side as well, "That aside I am glad to see that I can still match you up at your best this should be good, and just to let you know you're gonna have to beat me first to reach that level."

"That's mighty big talk for someone that was cowering under their own weight just a few seconds ago," the viera said increasing her push.

Anthony grunted from the pressure then replied back, "Yeah whatever that's the past and if you haven't noticed, the past belongs in the back."

Though he tried to push it aside the word 'Ultima' still rang in Anthony's head. There seemed to be a lot of power and expectation behind those words. Such power he was sure he would never reach and as long as this viera was long away from it as well he was fine. Suddenly while he was doing his best to hold back the advancing assassin he noticed something out of the corner of his eye that unnerved him. The archer was readying another arrow to fire right at him and he was a little pre-occupied with the assassin so he was defenseless.

"Heh heh I'm sure you noticed my friend over there," Chessie said her smile even more noticeable, "You see the good thing about crippling your enemies is that it leaves the others ones open for ganging up. While you are all alone, I still have two friends ready to demolish you."

"Rick do your stuff kupo," Tavana screamed, "I won't trust magic right now so you got it."

"Alright thief it's over," Rick said letting go of the bow against his string.

The arrow burned a path straight for Anthony's head but despite seeing it coming there was nothing he could do. If he moved an inch that assassin and her new sword would cut him to pieces so all he could do was sit there and let it come.

Almost an inch to his face it stopped. Anthony could see the point locked straight for his eye but who held the arrow surprised him more. There stood Alastor with the arrow in his right hand that he immediately crushed.

"Don't ya count me out just yet, I told you this kid doesn't get hurt," Alastor said looking almost as good as new minus the arm.

"I told you to rest Alastor you have done enough for me," Anthony said worry present in his voice.

"You have other things to worry about kid, I still got some fight in me just hold her back and watch. Cause ya see Chessie while he can't help himself against others you can't protect them from me as you know you should." Alastor said changing his stance to face the archer.

The ground around Alastor began to quake as his body had a light green aura around him. The shaking ground almost shook Anthony and Chessie off balance but they held each other off. Then Alastor seemed to channel all the energy into his right arm as he screamed "Tierra Devolver," and drove his fist into the ground. Suddenly starting from where Alastor fist crushed the earth the ground seemed to rip apart heading straight towards the surprised Archer. He tried to move out the way but the attack move too fast and the jagged rocks ripped him to shreds as he plummeted to the ground. There was no way he survived that attack.

"No Rick," Tavana screamed, "I'll kill you Alastor."

"Focas," the black mage screamed as lightening thundered from his staff and his hands pushing towards Alastor with extreme force."

"Damn I didn't expect him to know that level of black magic, I'll have to concentrate a smaller denser shield, Barrera," Alastor quickly spoke rising just in the nick of time to block the coming lightening attack. This unfortunately left he left side exposed.

Chessie seemed to notice this as she suddenly hopped back surprising a concentrated Anthony into falling forwards as she charged an unsuspecting Alastor. Anthony rushed after her but was too slow as she delivered a kick right to Alastor's wounded stub where his arm used to be. This broke his focus for a moment which was all Tavana needed. He pushed forward the attack hitting Alastor with a jolt of pure electricity. Alastor screamed as he fell to the ground smoking.

"I have left you alive for too long Alastor this time it really is it," Chessie said swinging her katana, suddenly a voice behind her roared.

"NO!!!! That's it I have had it with you hurting my friend," Anthony said in a rage as he charged the assassin his knives bearing straight for her, "This is it for you, you have plagued my life too much and I have just gotten here you will ruin it for me no longer."

Anthony charged straight at her and she brought up her katana to attack. He used his left blade to swat it away and came in with is right. She was forced to dive back to dodge it.

"Getting serious, fine time to use my abilities now, you have become a thorn in my side as well young thief," Chessie stated channeling what looked like dark energy into her left hand. Anthony ignored it and rushed in. She smiled and forced the palm onto Anthony's chest and spoke the words, "Final Respiracion." Anthony then stopped.

_What the hell is this, _He thought, _it's like its ripping at my soul trying to tear it away._

_They are abilities each type of fighter can use them Anthony, _Sybil's voice appeared, _and you must fight it and combat with your own._

_But how, I am a thief, _Anthony said confused, _All I can do is steal_

_Exactly, goodbye, _Sybil's voice then trailed off.

Anthony brought up his hands up to the viera's to push away at them and forced them away gathering his composure. He began his assault again keeping wary of her hands.

_My turn to use abilities but how, _Anthony thought to himself as he kept the viera at bay while he thought of a plan of action, _What can I steal from her. What if I steal abilities, Perfect. But which one,_ Anthony thought realizing he was able to probe the viera's mind and her abilities even the ones she hadn't used yet and there he found it. _There is one it won't tell me its name but I can feel immense power before it. This will ensure she never hurts my friends again. _

Suddenly Anthony was shaken out of his thought with the attack still in mind as he saw a fireball heading in his direction. He quickly hopped out of the way of it leaving him off-balance and bothered.

"Alastor right," Anthony spoke trying his best to do two things at once.

"Yes," Alastor replied.

"Could you take care of that guy, I can't seem to," Anthony said, standing back up.

"You know that means you have to take care of the assassin, I am almost drained," Alastor.

"You got it," Anthony said putting his focus back on the enraged assassin.

"You heard the kid Tavana looks like your dead as well," Alastor said looking towards the moogle.

"Bring it bangaa," Tavana snarled back, "Focas"

Alastor brought up a barrier against the lightening. "Come on you gotta do better than that, but then again you are already too late sorry." Alastor drew back and said "Aire," This caused a massive gust of air to lift Tavana high into the air then dropped him back to the hard ground but Alastor didn't let up. He then rose up his only hand and almost as if he were exacting revenge spoke the word, "Aquatico." Suddenly a sphere of water surrounded the moogle causing him to gasp for air. "Don't fight or it will get worse," Alastor said almost laughing. The moogle struggled and bubbles formed throughout the sphere of water until they just stopped.

Chessie watched as another of her comrades had fallen to Alastor. A sight she had seen too many in her book. In a rage she released all her energy into her blade pushing Anthony back.

_No, not this time I must protect him no matter what it's time to use the move I stole from her, _Anthony thought. However he had no idea what he was about to unleash.

"You will not get past me Chessie it's over," Anthony drew back his knife but suddenly a intense force put pressure on his right hand causing him to let go of his left knife to grasp the other. The power seemed to put a boulder on Anthony's entire body as the earth around him shook. Anthony's eyes glowed pure white as his blade that was once green grew longer and pure white with energy. A vortex of pure energy surrounded everything within a 3 foot radius of Anthony and absorbed into his blade.

"There is no way. It's impossible," Chessie said staring in fear.

_This power I know what it is now, I know what to call it._

"ULTIMA MASHER," Anthony screamed at the top of his lungs as he brought the sword down and an explosion of massive proportions followed. The blast crumbled the nearby buildings and even changed the look of the sky.

"I guess I was right in saving this kids ass," Alastor said taking cover.

What was left when the smoke cleared was just a young thief and his two blades that returned to his hands and the sword of the once was assassin that was just dust now.

Anthony then began to feel lightheaded and as he fell forward Alastor jumped up to catch him.

"Sheesh you sure ya even needed my help?" Alastor said laughing.

"I didn't know I could do that," Anthony said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Well before you inevitably pass out ya got a name to go with all the power kid?" Alastor replied.

"Anthony Abernathy," Those were his last words before he passed out.

"Well Anthony it seems we are together for a while now and since you are out of commission I can chose our next plan of action. Though I don't want to admit it I need help with my situation," as he said this he glanced at the stub where his left arm used to be, "and I am sure you have some questions about what you're doing here. If there is anyone who can fix both our problems and cause some more in the meantime its Ezekial. So I guess it's off to my hometown, Sphrom." Alastor said lifting up Anthony and walking towards the nearest path not covered in rubble.

_Off to Sphrom huh, _Alastor thought causing him to sigh, _Aw Shit._


	5. Beast & Background Stories

_Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters and they are the sole property of Square Enix or whoever but I'll admit that would be awesome._

* * *

_Where am I now, _Anthony thought sighing to himself in his mind; _I am surrounded by darkness again. _

_Am I dead or am I being transported somewhere else again. No, if I were dead my mind wouldn't work and I don't feel pressure like last time when I was transported to this world. I must be knocked out cold but at least I can gather my thoughts._

_I guess the first thing to think about is what the hell happened to put myself in this position, _He continued.

_That's right I was fighting against an Assassin, a Black Mage and an Archer. With Alastor the bangaa that helped me at the cost of his arm._

_But I avenged him for now and got rid of that Assassin with that power. What was it?_

_Ultima Anthony, _Sybil's voice echoed from the darkness.

_What the, _Anthony's voice said, startled that someone could speak to him when he was like this; _how can you speak to me?_

_It's only when you are in a state like this, when you are at most in tune with your mind, _Sybil Answered, _but more importantly_ _you used Ultima and destroyed that assassin. Albeit it happened at great cost to yourself._

_What do you mean? _Anthony questioned, _I thought you guided me through that battle._

_I did, through most of it, but it left extreme physical stress on your body and you passed out. That is something I can't ever do again, unfortunately. You will have to fight with your own strength from now on start to finish,_ Sybil continued, _Its miraculous that you used Ultima even with my help but now you have made your part to play in this world even more important than it already was._

_Well at least I have a reassured move to use if anyone gets in my way, _Anthony thought out loud with a satisfied tone.

_Oh no, you won't be using that again for a long time. Maybe even never again, it was too much for you to handle and wouldn't be safe, _Sybil warned.

_Eh I'll be the judge of that but till that time comes again I won't try_, Anthony replied, _I barely remember how I did it anyway._

_Well that's because there are no viera around and no sword to steal the ability from, _Sybil said, her voice beginning to fade away. _But I digress it's time for you to come to from your sleep and be ready for your next adventure in this world, and it won't be as easy, but you will soon find that out yourself._

_Hey I'm not finished,_ Anthony tried to catch her before she disappeared, _dammi…already gone, fine I feel myself getting in tune with my body anyway._

Anthony then started to feel his surroundings.

_Everything is so cold where are we. Well I can tell we are moving but it feels like someone is carrying me. It must be Alastor. Well time to get the journey started._

* * *

"Ugh," Anthony groaned as his eyes groggily opened. As quick as his body would allow him he scanned his surroundings and saw nothing but ice and snow. A few brown plants sprouted from the ground showing that life was at least trying its hand in this area. A closer look in the snow revealed a few paw prints but he cast it aside as they looked very old. Anthony found himself a little uncomfortable as he realized the way Alastor was carrying him. He was being carried by his waist in Alastor's right arm. He began shifting around to get comfy causing a look from Alastor.

"So finally awake huh, 'bout time," Alastor said, dropping the newly awoken thief to the snow, "Now I can stop carrying your lazy butt up this mountain."

"Ack Freezing," Anthony said, attempting to jump up due to the cold but quickly falling down due to no feeling in his legs.

"Ha ha ha, yeah figured after two days of no use those things would be dead," Alastor said after a short laughter period.

"Ah two days, I was seriously out that long, sheesh," Anthony said slowly lifting his butt out of the snow and trying to balance. His legs felt like rubber as he tried to stand on them. They were wobbling all over the place till he finally got a grip taking a few steps forward.

"See it's not that hard but we can sit here a bit. I have been carrying you for about a day and a half," Alastor said, sitting on a flat rock nearby.

"Good, maybe I can bang some more feeling into my legs," Anthony replied, sliding against a larger rock not allowing himself to sit down to retrain he legs.

"Well since we are resting our legs for a bit I guess it's time to work out our mouths starting with you," Alastor said pointing at the shaky thief. He hadn't adjusted to the cold just yet as he was still in his thief getup.

"I'm freezing man or bangaa whatever," Anthony said teeth chattering, "Give me a second."

"For that comment you get only one now start talking. Just who are you and why do you act like you have no idea about anything going on around us or in this world for that matter?" Alastor questioned.

"Well you already know my name so I guess I don't have to say that again," Anthony started. As for the other stuff it gets a little more complicated. He then began to explain all about the town of St. Ivalice where he came from. His first respond from Alastor was a crazed look on his face.

"Ha, wait I'm not finished yet," Anthony continued after laughing a bit at the bangaa's reaction. He then began to explain all about when he first arrived in Jagd Dorsa. He told him about Sybil and his inner thoughts and how he unleashed the power called Ultima.

Anthony was almost lost in his full explanation that took more than half an hour it seemed. He glanced at Alastor to see his reaction and couldn't help but chuckle to himself. The bangaa's facial expression was priceless. His eyes were wide open and his mouth agape. The cold atmosphere showed he was still breathing with the small amount of breath Anthony could see due to the cold.

"You alright buddy," Anthony said walking over to Alastor patting his shoulder. His legs were fine now back to normal during his long explanation of just the last few days of his life.

Alastor almost shaking from his stunned state looked at the thief and smiled.

"Ha oh yeah I am great, I'm just stunned I have finally met someone as interesting as me," He snorted, "I'm actually wondering how I am supposed to top a story like that."

"Yeah well after me spilling my life story you better try," Anthony said, sitting on a rock across from Alastor.

"Alright well here goes nothing," Alastor said then heaved a big sigh.

"Well my name is Alastor Kiel, I was born in Sphrom and lived there for 18 years exactly. I didn't have many friends if not none at all short of one and that was Ezekial but he is a different case. Any friends I may have had in Sphrom I gained and lost on my 18th birthday. On the day of my 18th birthday, due to some," Alastor paused for a moment.

"Events, yeah that's the right word," Alastor continued, recognizing and ignoring the look of confusion from Anthony, "Due to certain events that day I found the need to relocate myself."

"To those Jagds, really," Anthony said surprised.

"No, not at first," Alastor combated and then replied in an annoyed tone, "No interrupting."

"Oh," Anthony said surprised then replied in a mocking accent, "Sssorry."

"I'll ignore that," Alastor growled back, "After a few relocations and confrontations I realized I had to go somewhere they couldn't or at least wouldn't follow me."

"So the Jagds was an interesting if not dangerous choice," Anthony added, "One other question though, how did those people know who you were."

"Well while in the Jagds I noticed a large amount of bad activity, immoral Clans and Guilds that sort of thing, so for some reason I gained a strong sense of moral value and I decided to stop as much as I could. Had to keep myself occupied somehow. That and you wouldn't believe how many small and or weak people wander into that place and get ambushed. So you know I just couldn't let that happen."

"Due to all that time and all the fighting I did in the Jagds I have been trained as a White monk and Bishop. My other class has been well stopped due to obvious reasons," Alastor said this in a more depressed tone and looked toward the empty space where his left arm would be.

Anthony stayed silent looking at him, at a loss for words. The two sat there in silence knowing someone had to break the awkwardness. Surprisingly it was Alastor who stood up and started in the direction they were headed before the break.

He paused and turned around with a half grin and said, "Well you coming or not Anthony?"

Anthony trying his best to return the grin despite his feelings of guilt and anger looked back and replied. "And miss the rest of your little shroud of mystery you call a life story, no way."

"Ha yeah you think it's going to be that easy to get it out of me huh I doubt that," Alastor snapped back, "You're lucky you got that little bit out of me."

* * *

After only a few minutes of walking Anthony found himself unfortunately back on the guilt train. He couldn't stop thinking about costing his new traveling partner, Alastor, his left arm. He knew he needed to apologize but just couldn't get the words out. This left him with a very depressed look on his face. Alastor casually looked over to his side wondering if Anthony would speak to him or not, knowing he had something on his mind. After a while he couldn't wait and broke the silence a second time.

"Something bothering you Anthony?" Alastor asked in the best compassionate tone he could muster.

"I'm…sorry," Anthony started sounding very low, "About your arm."

"Ah that old thing," Alastor said, "Don't trouble yourself about that."

"But if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have lost it in the first place," Anthony returned.

"Yeah but you have to remember it was you who saved my life from the assassin in the end right," Alastor said.

"Well yeah, I guess," Anthony said, still not sounding sure of himself, "But then you came right around and helped me with the other two."

"Yes but that's what friends do right," Alastor answered, "They help each other out."

"Yeah but who wants a friend that can't protect themselves without help from you or others," Anthony said with his low tone again. This was plaguing Anthony almost as bad as Alastor's arm trouble.

"That's where training and progress comes in, nobody gets it on the first try," Alastor said, "Granted your first test was a little more difficult than most but you did fine."

"Besides I have a solution for the arm problem," Alastor continued, rising interest in Anthony, "It has to deal with were we are going."

"Well as long as it helps you out I'm am fine with it. I have a feeling I should stick with you for a little while anyway," Anthony said, feeling a bit better, "Where are we headed anyway?"

"Actually you're in for a treat," Alastor said in a heavy sarcastic tone, "We are heading to my hometown Sphrom."

"Oh really, why would you want to go there if you loathe that place so much?" Anthony questioned, "It seems you went through great lengths just to get away."

"Yeah well we have to see Ezekial," Alastor started, "He's the only person I trust to help us with both our problems."

Alastor sighed then continued, "And for some odd reason that still plagues me he decides to stay in that damn area despite all the problems and dangers that start up. His funeral I guess."

"Ah that's an interesting way to think about your only friend," Anthony said, "Should be interesting meeting him."

"He is a very powerful White Mage and Sage which makes him extremely skilled and knowledgeable," Alastor continued, "So he should be able to help me with my arm uhh issue and at least give you some insight on why you are here. Maybe even some info on this Sybil character you told me about."

"Sounds good," Anthony said sounding at least a little more enthusiastic, "I am beginning to enjoy this world more and more, ha I may not want to leave."

"Yeah we shall see about that," Alastor replied, "Your area seems a lot more calm and mellow then this death trap."

"Hey it keeps life fun and interesting man. Wait till it gets boring then you will be wondering where the action is," Anthony said.

"Whatever you say the moment I see the path for easy street I am gone," Alastor said, directing his only arm in a straight path in front of him.

"Right, well how long should it take us to get to your hometown anyway?" Anthony said, ignoring the bangaa's odd arm gesture.

"Welp on foot it should take sometime around one and a half to three weeks," Alastor said trying his best not to laugh at Anthony's horrible reaction to the possibility of an entire month of walking, "We first have to pass through these mountains known as Kudik Peaks, then we have some thick forests to cross through, then we can rest at the town of Cyril."

"Argh, this is sounding like it's going to lean into the month side rather than the week and a half," Anthony moaned.

"Relax, Relax, I'm almost done," Alastor reassured him, "Lastly after Cyril we walk through Giza Plains and then straight into enemy territory, I mean Sphrom."

"What was that you said, enemy territory?" Anthony recapped, "Nice joke man."

"Uh yeah joke," Alastor said a little uneasy, "Well at least we are more than halfway done with this part. We make good time as long as we talk and walk."

"Good I am getting tired of looking at these tracks in the snow," Anthony said staring at the white ground.

"What tracks?" Alastor quickly asked, looking a bit worried, "What do they look like?"

"Well like a big cat," Anthony said describing the tracks in the ground.

"Aww hell," Alastor said, now looking around, "Get your knives out man we are being watched."

"By who?" Anthony said, slowly pulling his knives out from his belt.

"Not who, what," Alastor said eyes darting from one place to another, "You don't only fight people from other races here the areas around here are sometimes littered with monsters."

"Perfect," Anthony replied in an annoying tone, "What types of monsters?"

"Panthers, antlions, toughskins, Goblins and the list goes on," Alastor said, "But around here are mainly panthers and toughskins, as only they can deal with the weather up here. When the group of them shows up I'll call it."

"Call wha…" Anthony began saying, until out of nowhere a blue streak jumped in front of him causing him to fall back, "What the hell was that?"

"A panther Anthony," Alastor said as another walked from the snow followed by two large creatures Anthony assumed were toughskins, "I'm calling the engagement."

"The what?" Anthony questioned backing into Alastor as they became surrounded.

"The engagement man pay attention or else, we gotta wait till a judge shows up before we attack and make sure they don't either,"

"Judge…engagement… what the hell are you talking about man?" Anthony yelled getting frustrated as the monsters closed in.

"I DECLARE AN ENGAGEMENT," Alastor screamed at the top of his lungs, "You ready man here comes the judge."

"Alastor, What's an engagement?"


	6. This Is An Engagement

_Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters and they are the sole property of Square Enix or whoever but I'll admit that would be awesome._

* * *

The atmosphere surrounding Anthony was a few notches above tense. In front of him was something he assumed he would never see in his lifetime. In fact he never even knew these types of things existed. However this new world has proved more than once that you just can't assume anything. In front of him was what looked like a large blue cat. It appeared about 20 times more vicious though as its red eyes viewed Anthony like a piece of meat. To make matters worse there were two of them. Anthony stared as both bared their fangs and claws just itching to rip Alastor and himself to shreds. Though he didn't want to he drew his attention to the other monsters in his area. The others didn't look as angry or savage as the panthers but what they didn't have in that mean category they made up for in the tough category. They looked like animal versions of tanks that could only be brought down with a ridiculous amount of force. Not only that they were covered in dark purple spikes that dared you to come any closer than two feet towards the beasts. As he was trying his best to examine the beasts that seemed ready to slash and spike him to death his attention was brought back to a still surprised looking bangaa.

_Can he really be that surprised, _Anthony thought still trying to focus on the creatures around him; _I mean I am just getting here._

"You can't be serious?" Alastor said to Anthony with a look of extreme surprise, "You have got to be kidding me man."

"What, how can I be kidding you," Anthony quickly shot back, "Did you forget the last couple hours where I explained to you my arrival here. Including the fact that next to nothing was explained to me before I was thrust into a life or death scenario."

"That's what I mean kid," Alastor said back trying to sound calm despite the random snarling and growling surrounding him, "You have already been in one. An engagement is just another way to say fight, just with a few more complications."

"But then why didn't my first one have said complications?" Anthony wondered.

Just then a big dust cloud was whipped up to the left of Anthony and Alastor catching everyone and everything off guard.

"Right on cue," Alastor said as the dust started to clear, "You are about to get a couple answers."

What Anthony saw when the dust cleared was just another addition to the interest and sheer insanity of this place. There was a tall man at least 6 feet in extremely heavy armor on and a blue cape flapping in the wind behind him. Despite his entire body being covered in extreme armor his head remained uncovered showing dark brown hair and a somewhat curved beard. Next to him though was a huge yellow bird that was his height if not a little more. They both stood there in an almost valiant stance that demanded respect. Even stranger the once angered beasts surrounding him and Alastor seemed to stop moving almost bound. Anthony looked over to Alastor to see his reaction and was surprised to see that Alastor was just staring at him not the least bit intimidated.

_What is going on? Who is this guy? Lastly what the hell is that yellow thing? _Anthony questioned himself.

Alastor broke his gaze and spoke, "Judgemaster Cid what brings you here to a normal engagement."

The voice that responded was so deep and booming it almost shock Anthony's eardrums, "I was in the area inspecting a released Ultima charge. You don't know anything about it do you bangaa."

"Well actually that thief was the one. He used his steal ability on a viera with the Zanmato," Alastor answered as sincerely as he could muster.

"Interesting," the Judgemaster responded. He then disappeared and reappeared in front of Anthony terribly startling him. "I find that very hard to believe bangaa, this child seems like he is just beginning to battle." The Judgemaster switched his attention to Anthony, "In fact this is your first legal engagement isn't it."

"Y-Y-Yes sir," Anthony replied trying to keep his composure.

"Fine then, since you are the more experienced, bangaa-" The Judgemaster started before he was cut off.

"Alastor," He interrupted.

"Alright Alastor," The Judgemaster continued annoyed, "I shall inform you a clan must include at least 4 members unless told otherwise so you shall just be recognized as just your names."

"Fine as long as I get my points I'm good," Alastor replied, "Now can I have a few moments to catch the new guy up."

"Fine when the whistle blows my bind spell shall be released and engagement will begin," the Judgemaster said before teleporting back to his chocobo.

"Alright kid," Alastor rushed to Anthony, "Thanks to the big man we don't have much time before it begins so listen up. You are quick enough to handle those panthers. As long as you keep them at bay I'll have to use my magic to kill though toughskins. That explains the monsters. Now we are good on laws so I will explain those another time. What the judge does is make sure no one-" Alastor sped-spoke in as quick a pace as ever but it was too late.

"The Engagement between The Kudik Beasts VS. Anthony and Alastor shall begin," The Judgemaster announced, holding a whistle.

TWEEEET!!!! The whistle that halted everyone but started everything had sounded and it was time for Anthony's first real engagement.

* * *

Anthony began to run towards the panthers wanting to take the fight to them with Alastor right behind. Anthony picked up that his thief speed made him much quicker than Alastor. He couldn't help but smirk a little to himself at his higher stamina.

Alastor however noticed something different.

_What the hell is going on with that kid he is significantly slower than his fight with those Guild members, _Alastor thought while readying a spell. _ If he had the same speed as last time he would have gotten to at least the first panther by now. This could be trouble but he may learn an extra lesson then. The one I didn't get to tell him. Oh well, I guess I'll have to prepare to win this myself. _Alastor finished sighing to himself.

Anthony was first to make it to the creatures of course. His knives already unsheathed he brought them in a cross slash against the nearest panther. The panther loomed back dodging the attack. This surprised Anthony just a little but he didn't let it faze him. He saw the panther come in for an attack and prepared to dodge. The attack came and Anthony moved to dodge but he was just too slow and pain coursed through his left shoulder as three claws marks drew blood.

Now Anthony began to get worried as he began to focus on dodging the panther's attacks.

* * *

Alastor looked over and saw Anthony trying his best to dodge the brunt of most of the panther's attacks.

_It looks like he is starting to notice it as well. But why? _He began to think to himself, while he drew away the two toughskins. _What is making him weaker than before, what has changed? _He began thinking back to what had happened during the last fight._ First he wasn't all bad then he gained extreme power from nowhere and it carried him through the fight_. _The way he explained it the power came after that Sybil character talked to him. _Then it struck him. _It was Sybil; her power is gone now so he must develop his own strength. That's what she meant when she told him that he must fight alone start to finish when he was out cold from his first fight. That's going to definitely hinder him. I hope he realizes it and hangs back so I can help him after I deal with these things._

Alastor stopped dodging the toughskins attacks and threw the spell he was readying earlier. It was a concentrated water attack causing it to be turned into a condensed ball that he threw at the nearest one. It smashed into the nearest toughskins face but only seemed to fluster it a bit. The toughskin soon regained his composure and shook his head readying for another attack.

_Dammit, _Anthony cursed to himself_, I only have real experience with other races not these bastard monsters. How the hell to I knock these punks out._

Alastor threw water spell after water spell at the toughskin but to no avail. All it did was push the creature off balance.

"If I can't penetrate that shell I am gonna have to come up with something else fast. Either that or I am going to be left to one method which is wailing on these guys till one of us gives. Unfortunately in a test of endurance these guys got all the cards and I don't want to be passed out in the snow."

_Think bangaa think, _Alastor tried his best racking his brain, _Crap they are getting to close better push then back with an air spell._

Alastor chanted an air spell and blew intense wind at both the toughskins to push them back. The toughskins weren't hurt but the air spell did its job pushing them back a few inches. Alastor used this time to scan them for any weakness, all he needed was one. Then he saw something at the corner of his eye. Under one of the toughskins he saw that there wasn't the same purple rock hard shell but a soft magenta underbelly. With that new information he formed his new plan.

_I'm running low on magic power, _Alastor thought, feeling a little exhausted, _I have to do this in one shot or else so I can still help out Anthony. How is he doing now anyway?_

Alastor looked over to Anthony's area and quickly wished he hadn't. Anthony had twice as many cuts and bruises than last time. It clearly showed that he wasn't the same kid he was before. It was only a matter of time till exhaustion kicked in for him as well.

_Dammit there is no way I'll make it over there in time. I'll just have to hope he can do what he can._

* * *

"This," Anthony gasped between breaths, "is not good."

_I have tried everything and it's no use. Every single trick, they all used my speed but these things are always a step ahead, _Anthony thought, trying his best to stay calm. He didn't have much to be calm about though. These panthers have managed to penetrate all his defenses and deliver hit after hit.

_I can't take much more of this. I have managed to get a good couple hits on that first panther but I don't know how I am going to deal with the second. Alastor hands are tied up with those toughskins._

The first panther resembling Anthony due to its being covered in scars and dried blood leaned in for another attack. Anthony tried to dodge but once again the panther was too fast and delivered a blow to Anthony's face. It leaned back but not before Anthony left a massive slash across its front two legs. The first panther looked as though it were on its last bits of strength as well. It would come down to these last few moves.

_Being defensive is getting me no where I have to take the fight to them if I am going to have any chance of winning. But how? They are faster than me and have equal strength. I have to use that to my advantage. _Anthony sighed as he looked at the panthers, _normally Alastor would have helped by now._

Anthony patted himself quickly in the face to stay alert,_ No I have to do this or I'll never get stronger._

Anthony charged in for an attack which surprised the panther but not enough. It raised its paw to bat away Anthony's attack but was surprised to see that Anthony had moved out the way before. The Panther then leaned in to attack the ever mobile thief.

_Perfect, _Anthony thought, _if I keep to his sides he can't hit me because of the injury I gave him on his legs._

Instead of trying to dodge and then retaliate Anthony put all of his focus into the direction his opponent was swinging. He was finally able to fully dodge the panther's swings. Now he just had to bide his time until…

The panther then after a particularly early dodge by Anthony slipped forward landing hard onto his chin.

_NOW!!! _Anthony screamed in his head as he brought both his knives into the skull of the off guard panther. The panther let out a death signifying roar as his limbs slumped to the group. Panting heavily he pulled his two knives out of the panthers head and stumbled back exhausted.

_That was rough, _Anthony thought then he saw the Judgemaster looking in his direction.

"One successful kill by Anthony. Awarded one judge point," Judgemaster Cid said as he raised his hand.

Anthony looked over at it and saw a glowing light heading towards him.

"Hold out you hand and receive your judge point kid," The Judgemaster said. Anthony could detect a hint of unbelief in his voice as he held out his hand. In it the white light formed into a white card with a red one on it.

"What is this?" Anthony questioned.

"Your friend should explain that to you in due time. Besides I believe you have other things to worry about at the moment," The Judgemaster said his eyes pointing towards the other panther still full of energy and unscared.

"Shit, forgot about him," Anthony groaned still exhausted from his last battle as he drew his knives.

He was in no way prepared for what would happen next.

* * *

_I just need a way to flip them over so that I can get rid of them for now, Alastor thought as he glanced over to Anthony. As for Anthony at least he has taken out one of those panthers. He surprised me actually they are pretty high skilled and his fighting on his own. My focus is on these bums now, It's time to take them out._

Alastor was ready to put his plan into action as he held his stance. It was a familiar stance as green energy surrounded him. He gathered the last of his magic into this attack to ensure that it would work. After the charge was ready he drove his first into the earth and released his deadly earth render attack. Just as before the ground in front of him was being ripped to pieces. As it tore towards the toughskins they had no chance to move out the way as it flipped both of them on their sides. They thrashed around trying to reposition themselves but it was no use they were defenseless.

_Perfect, _Alastor thought._ Now it's time for you two to get out of my face._

Alastor then prepared his assault as he rushed towards the off balance toughskins the blades on his knuckle jutting out. As he ran up to the first on he drove his fist deep into its stomach and twisted resulting in a death signifying roar from the toughskin. He would have raised another hand to catch his judge point but he couldn't so it landed where the fallen monster was sprawled out. He then directed his attention to the other monster who was actually about to regain his stance.

_Crap, no I can't let that happen. If he flips back over its going to take extremely too much time to get him vulnerable again, _Alastor thought as he dug the blades of his knuckle into a near rock. He took his recently acquired rock and hurled it towards the toughskin's head. It landed right on top of its head with incredible force resulting in a satisfying smash which left him there surprised and frazzled.

_Exactly what I needed, now it's over for these grievances._

He brought his knuckles down just as hard into this toughskins stomach resulting in its guts to spill out over the snow changing its color to match the creature's blood. Alastor this time raised his hand to receive his judge point and placed it in a pouch behind him. He quickly picked up the other point and stashed it away before he started to head over in Anthony's direction. However exhaustion brought him down to one knee as he had to catch his breath.

_Curses I have used up way too much energy even for me. I guess I'm just not used to fighting monsters. _

He looked over towards Anthony's area and had to grit his teeth due to what he was seeing. He had many times caused his enemies to faint or fall but it was another thing to see a friend of his fall. It was something he very rarely saw. Something he had viewed only once in his life long ago but not anymore cause it was happening again.

* * *

Due to not realizing that the other panther was there Anthony was caught terribly off guard. Way pass the point of recovery. Anthony saw the attack coming but there was something massively different about it. The panther's claws were glowing green and dripping liquid. A quick glance recognized Alastor who had finished off his two monsters and looked towards Anthony. Anthony described the look on Alastor's face to be a watch out for that attack look but unfortunately it was much too late. The panthers green claws dug in at the top of Anthony's torso and dragged painfully all the way down to his waist. The green liquid seeped into the freshly torn skin and burned like acid and salt mixed in the wounds.

Anthony screamed louder than he ever had before but then a strange feeling overtook his body. Almost as if it said no more and gave up. His entire person became stiff and motionless as he fell to the ground. He could see that he connected with the ground but he didn't feel his body hit it. As he felt his heartbeat slow to a stop darkness filled his vision. It was a strange feeling but then I guess the first time you die would be.

* * *

_What… the hell happened? _

_I am getting tired of this darkness it seems to never leave me alone. _

_It's like my body gave up on me and refused to take another step. _

_Almost as though I stopped altogether. _

_Is this death, this must be what it feels like._

_But… I can't be dead, can I. I just got here, there is no way._

Just then in Anthony's darkness a dim light was seen.

_That's better. I've got to get to that light. _When he arrived it was like he was looking through his eyes but he still couldn't move. Like he was dead but his essence was still existing without his body..

_I can see Alastor and that Panther, but that's all I can't control anything._

_Just what is going on?_

* * *

"I don't like it when people knock out my friends."

The panther growled motioning towards the fallen panther and two toughskins. However, right after a smirk could almost be picked up on its face as it loomed over Anthony's lifeless body.

"Well then, you don't seem to be too unhappy. Let's see if we can change that," Alastor panted.

"I may be exhausted but you will not get away for what you did."

The panther growled and speed towards Alastor. Alastor was ready though. The panther was able to land two full slashes on Alastor but he quickly retaliated with a swift kick to its midsection before another could be done. Both the panther and Alastor new the next coming attack would decide which group triumphed. It was a long day and a long battle and it was drawing to a close. They both charged each other. The panther jumped up ready to force its teeth right into the bangaa.

"Bad move," Alastor said as he drove his bladed knuckle right up the panthers chin. He then dropped the corpse down after falling down to one knee the last man standing or so to speak.

"It's over Judgemaster…call it," He said after catching his third judge point and his breath.

"Winners of this engagement Alastor and Anthony. The winning team shall now be healed."

* * *

_It looks like Alastor did it. Not that I am surprised. Now what am I supposed to do. Will I be stuck here._

Suddenly the light Anthony used to view the conscious world started getting brighter and brighter till Anthony had to turn his gaze away from it.

_What's this feeling? Like I am being drawn through the light._

It was as though something grabbed his body and began pulling him into the light. As he got closer and closer to the light he could no longer stare at it and shut his eyes.

Anthony gasped air again after rising from the ground.

"Congratulations collect your spoils and be on your way," The Judgemaster said. Then looking towards Anthony he spoke, "As for you young hume, I shall be watching." With that he disappeared.

Alastor walked over to Anthony still looking at his hands amazed that he was standing again.

Anthony looked up at Alastor who was smiling.

"What…What was this?"

"This…" Alastor said chuckling a little to himself "was an Engagement."


	7. Wait, Why Am I Not Dead?

_Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters and they are the sole property of Square Enix or whoever but I'll admit that would be awesome._

* * *

A lot has happened in the past few days, so Anthony had all right to feel a little overwhelmed. It's not every week you are transported to a new world with different races far from just other humans. A place where fights are more than normal and are actually expected to happen time and time again. Where a normal day consists of traveling through all types of rough terrain to fight with other races or even beasts. The one that surprised him the most though was that this was a place where you couldn't die, as easily at least.

It was just after the Judgemaster had left. Anthony was still in the same spot as when he first woke up from being, well…dead.

He stood there looking around at the white snow surroundings. Everything just seemed to go on just like it was normal life. This calmness after what he thought was an extreme battle was eerie, he just had to get used to it.

Then he looked at his entire body which didn't have a scratch on it. Even his green and black clothes were fixed. He then focused at his hands, which had done so much in the past few days, but looked brand new like he was never even in a fight just a few moments ago. He then looked over toward Alastor who was without a scratch as well.

Alastor began to walk towards him with not a look of seriousness or 'are you ok' but just of enjoyment.

"Ha ha, how you feeling man?" Alastor asked heartily while patting Anthony on the back.

"I…was…dead," was all Anthony could get out still looking at his hands.

Alastor looked at Anthony's face and didn't see fear, only severe confusion.

_Oh that's right, this was his first real engagement he must have never been knocked out and fainted before, _Alastor thought.

"Hmm ok well I guess I have a little explaining to do," Alastor started. "What happened was you weren't really dead just knocked out. That's what happens when your body runs completely out of strength and energy and can no longer continue."

"Is that why I could only look at what happened in front of me and not control my body?" Anthony said slowly turning his glance towards Alastor.

"Yes, that's actually what I wanted to tell you about before the engagement started, that's one of the judge's jobs. Making sure no one dies. So at the end the winners get their wounds healed and the losers are knocked out for a few hours and wake up later; however, by then the winners are long gone." Alastor continued to explain.

"Ok," Anthony said with a sigh relieving some pressure, "I guess that makes some sense…for this place at least." "Believe it or not for a while I was wondering why I wasn't dead.

"Sheesh you make it seem like you wanted to die man," Alastor said then laughed as he leaned on Anthony. "So how'd it feel, the first time being knocked out and having to watch me clean your mess."

"It was just weird, as if I was still present but no one knew that but me." Anthony explained, "It was both worrying and relaxing at the same time."

"Yeah, I still remember the first time that happened to me." Alastor reminisced. "When I woke up I was freaking out thinking I had died, you actually took it a lot better than me."

"Well now that we have dying covered," Anthony said his mood returning to its normal state rather than the shock he was in, "What's next?"

"The best part of winning engagements buddy!" Alastor said walking around the old battle ground scanning the floor.

"And that is," Anthony said looking at the bangaa in newfound confusion.

"Collecting the items from your defeated enemies," Alastor said picking up two bottles of red liquid and stowing them away.

"Alright grave robbing, that's always fun!" Anthony said in a sarcastic tone as he began to walk around will looking hard at the ground.

"It's not grave robbing smartass," Alastor shot back tossing Anthony one of the bottles of red liquid. "It's our reward for winning."

"Oh really," Anthony said, catching the bottle, "What's this stuff."

"It's called potion, always keep some handy and if you ever feel like you're going to faint drink it. It will make you feel a little bit better." Alastor said still rummaging around.

"There are a lot of things that can happen to you out here like fatigue, poison, petrify and for each one there is an item so keep a hold of as many you can." Alastor said out loud.

"So after engagements it's always good to scan around for good items just in case?" Anthony responded.

"Yeah but sometimes…ah perfect example," Alastor said discovering something that peaked his interest.

Alastor then picked up what looked like two bland looking short swords one with a plain gold colored hilt, the other with a silver hilt. Along with those items was a red cape about as long as his green one and blue hat.

"Just what I was looking for…Hey Anthony, try this stuff on," Alastor said handing Anthony the gear. "Sometimes if we're lucky we can find weapons for other classes so we can try them out.

"Oh so what is this one for then?" Anthony said quickly shifting apparel.

"That's for a soldier class, they are a little rare now but it's good for you to start with to get some more strength," Alastor said.

When Anthony walked out he didn't look much different just the red cape and replace everything that was green with blue. He did however notice that he was only able to hold one sword as both were much too heavy. His blue pants stretched a little longer than his old green ones which he did enjoy a lot but he kept his black underclothing as well as the gloves.

This new set-up actually helped deal with the overwhelming chill that his scenery seemed to be full of. Not much to his surprise they were still going downhill on the mountain. There was no snowfall just severe wind every now and then. Hopefully they would be almost finished.

"Alright, well the metal weighs me down a bit but I feel I can move pretty well in this," Anthony said, stretching in his new gear. "I can only hold on to one sword though which is a little weird but I'll deal I guess."

"Good good, a little training with that you'll be stronger and back to your two sword using in no time. You just have to get used to the feel of cross classing," Alastor said which that new tern aroused Anthony's interest.

"Cross-classing?" Anthony questioned. "Elaborate please?"

"Gladly, cross-classing is just mixing you old class skills with new ones after training hard enough in the new one. In your case, after a battle or two your thief speed should come back and so should your dual sword use." Alastor finished up.

"Well now that you have some new moves and gear let's try it out," Alastor said.

"How should I do that?" Anthony said noticing no enemies in sight.

"Well we can train together can't we, try to hit me," Alastor said, readying a fighting pose.

"But…are you sure I might hit you this thing is pretty sharp, maybe we should call a judge," Anthony said looking at his sword.

"Heh heh, I have a feeling you won't have to worry about that, just come on." Alastor said, facing Anthony his back on the downhill side.

Anthony tried to gain his footing in the snow and feel the weight of his newly acquired blade. After he had a good grip on his sword, as quickly as he could, he lunged at Alastor. He realized it just as quickly as Alastor did. There was a severe change in his speed as Alastor hopped on Anthony's head and right over him.

"Oh you know you have got to be quicker than that," Alastor taunted.

"Aw not fair, you know I am just learning the mechanics of this new weapon," Anthony whined.

"Oh well, no whining. What would you learn if this training was fair, now come on," Alastor said standing still again.

_This sword is way too front heavy. I need to know how to swing it correctly if I can ever hope to hit anything. _Anthony was thinking to himself as Alastor stared at him.

"I'm not getting any younger kid. If you don't come to me I'll come to you and right now I'm sure you don't want that. Especially not without a judge around," Alastor said, the blade from his knuckle sliding out slowly.

_Ugh…If I can't swing this thing I gotta do somethin'. _Anthony thought as he looked around Alastor._ Eh I guess this is what training if for. I gotta go to him or he'll slice me up with no problem._

"Alright buddy. Here goes try number two then," Anthony said, as he dashed for Alastor unsure of what he was gonna do when he reached him.

Anthony swung his sword again at Alastor but just as Alastor was beginning to dodge Anthony dug his sword into the ground using it as a spring and charged his shoulder forward catching Alastor off guard. Anthony's shoulder went into Alastor's gut and he was driven back a few feet. Anthony and Alastor had the same semi-shocked look on their faces for a long pause before they realized they were training.

Alastor jumped back after the pause and said in a surprising tone, "Wow I'll admit you got me there man, where exactly did that come from?"

"It…was just impulse," Anthony said, a little out of breath, while lowering his sword. "This sword is much heavier that those knives."

"Well don't call it quits yet it's just now getting fun," Alastor then charged Anthony saying quickly, "It's time for the next lesson, blocking."

"Crap," Anthony said almost caught off guard.

Alastor brought out his arm and began jabbing at Anthony. First, Anthony tried parrying all of Alastor's blows like he would when using knives. It worked for about five or six seconds but soon after receiving a cut on his cheek he realized that his method wasn't the best option. Seeing Anthony's blocking get gradually sloppy Alastor backed off a bit to let Anthony gather his composure. Alastor watched as Anthony brushed himself off and wiped the blood from his cheek. Anthony up glanced at him and Alastor saw an odd glint in the young boy's eye. It was a fuse of pure white and gold that caught him off guard.

_What is that glint in his eye. It's strange like when I look at him and while he fights he has nothing but truth and purity in his style. This isn't the first time either. When he activated Ultima his eyes glowed not only pure white but gold as well. It's like I feel a special resistance when I train him. Almost as if I contradict his style or even why he fights in the first place. No matter, I'm sure I'll find out about that in due time. I'll focus on making him stronger for now. Alright, he looks about ready._

"Come on think, you have new weapons now. You have to think like a soldier," Alastor said. "Here I come again.

_Yeah it's easy to say that,_ Anthony thought trying to devise a plan. _All soldiers do is stand there and attack. It's like they don't even care about dodging that's when they get hurt. Alright, that's it when a soldier the best defense is a good offense. I have to get better with this sword._

Alastor came at Anthony but instead of a surprised look Anthony was ready. Anthony wasn't able to block all of Alastor's attacks but what he did was block the main ones aimed closer. Alastor saw this and started giving harder blows to push Anthony back. Anthony responded by gripping his sword tighter and holding it in a universal blocking position that he could move around with easier. After about 10 minutes of back and forth attacking and blocking Anthony was an all new kind of tired.

Alastor knew he had done his job though. Anthony had to be able to think on his feet now that he was a soldier, he couldn't just dodge all the time. Anthony now had a blocking position and was able to move his sword a little faster.

To rest from the training Anthony sat on a rock near the bottom of the mountain. He was dead tired but he looked over at Alastor who didn't break a sweat and noticed something. His arm was still missing. Sure it seemed like something you don't miss but Anthony had thought Alastor was cured. His curiosity was peaked again and he had to ask.

"Alastor…I have a question," Anthony was on pins and needles with this question.

"What's up?" Alastor responded.

"It's your arm…if the Judgemaster healed us why is your arm still not there?" Anthony questioned.

"Well, I figured you would ask this sooner or later." Alastor said in a serious tone. "That is actually the crippling difference between these places and the Jagds. You noticed how there were no judges while we were fighting right."

"Hey you're right that is strange," Anthony said thinking back.

"Actually no its not, Jagds are a place judges will not travel so not only does it means no laws it means that you can die because no one is there to stop it." Alastor explained. "So anything that happens there has to be fixed another way."

"That why we are seeing your friend?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, that is one of the reasons along with your story as well," Alastor answered.

"Well we still have 3 more places to venture through so let's get moving," Alastor said getting up and starting towards the green horizon that was the forestry.

A few hours of walking passed and the snow changed to grass. Anthony and Alastor stopped right at an almost gate looking entrance surrounded by towering trees.

"Welp this is our next run through," Anthony said gazing at the steepness of the trees almost injuring his neck.

"Alright let's do this," Alastor said as they began to walk into the dark forest.

Due to the training they were a little closer to their next destination. Materiwood was a forest filled with pixies and flans but these were enemies not even Alastor had encountered… yet.


	8. Raisin' The Stakes A Bit

_Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters and they are the sole property of Square Enix or whoever but I'll admit that would be awesome._

"Ha ha, Hey Alastor I am finally getting the hang of this stuff," Anthony said, diving under a panther's swipe.

"Uh huh whatever you say kid, just don't lose your focus not everyone can talk and fight like me." Alastor replied, jumping back as an antlion's mandibles tried its best to snap him in half.

_I have to admit though, _Alastor thought to himself_, In the time he's been given within these last couple days, he's been able to catch on quick, but he'd better watch his cockiness or else. We have only just entered Materiwood and the battles are only going to get tougher._

_Heh heh, I am so ruling this place, _Anthony thought a smug smile on his face_; these monsters can't get the drop on me._

Anthony's smile quickly changed to seriousness as he realized the panther had backed him into a large tree he couldn't maneuver around.

_Crap, _Anthony thought viewing his surroundings_, I gotta stay focused._

The panther growled as he and the other panther closed in. This left a very annoyed look on Anthony's face as he distinctively remembered knocking that other panther out.

"Hey Alastor why am I being cornered by two panthers instead of one," Anthony called out judging the distance from his enemies.

"Because, if you had been paying attention like I told you to this battle started with 3 panthers and two antlions rather than two of each," Alastor paused as he slammed his knuckles into the side of the antlion resulting in a loud screech as it rolled on its side, "You've got to watch the trees they like to hide behind them and surprise you in this area."

"I gathered that," Anthony sighed.

_Alright I am going to have to take a few hits before I can finish the both of them off,_ Anthony thought organizing his plan of action,_ as long as they aren't poisonous I should be fine, alright here they come let's do this._

The panthers leaned in from both sides ready to attack. The one on the left was the first to strike as it jumped towards Anthony teeth bared ready to bite. Anthony figured he would rather get swiped at than bit so this was the move he decided to block. He raised his short sword and smacked it against the mobile panthers head smacking it away. This of course made the other panther attack his vulnerable spot dragging his claws across his back.

"Ah you bastard," Anthony said through clenched teeth.

Anthony, as quick as he could, brought his sword around for a quick swipe across the panthers face. This made the panther rear back and give Anthony some space.

_Perfect_, Anthony thought, _now_ _I can deal with the other with a little less resistance._

Unfortunately Anthony forgot he only hindered one panther and blocked the first as he felt a swipe go across his leg forcing him to one knee.

"Crap," he yelled looking over to the other panther as it raised its paw for another swing.

"Oh no you don't!" Alastor said driving his shoulder into the panther knocking it off balance and surprising Anthony at the same time.

"Whoa, Alastor I thought you still had that antlion to deal with," Anthony said still on the ground.

"Well take a look," Alastor said extending his arm ready to pull Anthony up.

Anthony grabbed Alastor's hand and as he stood up, after ignoring his leg pain, looked over at the pile that Alastor left. What he saw was a panther knocked out at the bottom of the pile and on top of him two antlions both with punctured thoraxes. He then looked back at Alastor who held three judgepoints in Anthony's face.

"You better catch up kid," Alastor said snickering, "I'm waaaaaaay ahead of you."

"Whatever man," Anthony said a little discouraged, "I'll catch up to your judgepoint status I already have eight."

"Yes to my full sac but don't fret kid, I'm surprised you got so many in this short time," Alastor replied, deliberately pushing Anthony's buttons.

Anthony rolled his eyes at the overconfident bangaa. He then noticed the panthers had recovered from both his face slash and Alastor's shoulder charge, "Well it seems our friends are getting back up, you ready to take them down."

After a lengthy silence indicating no response Anthony, with a confused face, looked back where Alastor was. To his surprise and soon to be extreme discomfort and annoyance he saw only a red bottle. Anthony quickly looked around trying to hear shuffling of feet and he could distinctly hear loud laughter a good distance away.

"Ahhh, Dammit Alastor!" Anthony yelled out, "Not again."

This isn't the first time that Alastor has done this in the middle of a fight. Alastor figures it's a good idea to give Anthony what he calls "Solo training" where he leaves Anthony with up to three monsters and a single potion and lets him duke it out. The last time this happened was with a toughskin and an antlion. Obvious to say Anthony did not bode so well against the toughskin but he at least took out the antlion.

Anthony, without taking his eyes of the slowly advancing panthers, grabbed the potion and chugged it as quickly as he could. Feeling the healing effects he raised his short sword and prepared for the attack. He knew Alastor wouldn't show up until he either took care of them or was at the end of his rope.

Anthony analyzed his two enemies noticing the eye damage on one and the limp on the other from the hard shoulder he was given. After taking it all in, he devised his plan.

_I know if I single them out I should be fine just as long as they don't attack as a group, _Anthony thought sizing them up, _the one with the limp will be easy and for the eye damaged one I have the perfect solution._

The panther with eye damage jumped at Anthony bearing its claws. However Anthony disappeared from the half-blinded monster's sight. This happened because he sidestepped into the panther's blind side. Before the panther could react Anthony raised his sword and delivered a massive slash across the panther's midsection taking it out the engagement of good.

He caught his judgepoint and turned to face the limping panther. Anthony found himself quickly dodging a slash from the handicapped panther as it had edged closer while he was dealing with the first. Unfortunately, Anthony knocked his head against a tree getting around the attack.

_Ah dammit, _Anthony thought holding his head;_ I can't do too much shifting and dodging with these trees all over the place._

_I'm just going to have to out maneuver it then_, Anthony thought taking in his surroundings; _I might have to try using this scenery to my advantage rather than getting beaten up by it._

They both circled each other waiting for the other to make the first motion for assault. No matter what Anthony couldn't get behind him to make the move though.

_I've got to get around him, but how,_ Anthony said then his eyes fell upon a certain tree with a slant that would allow him to get a foothold on it, _Perfect now to get over there._

Anthony began to walk sideways towards the tree that would allow his plan to be put to action. Fortunately the panther wasn't wise to his idea. Anthony edged closer and closer ready to put his plan into action. The more he backed up the angrier the panther looked, probably upset that it had to walk on its injured leg more and more to get to his prey.

Anthony finally felt his foot hit the slanted wood of the tree and paused to give the panther the idea he was trapped. The panther aching to finish the battle fell for it and lunged in for the attack and swiped Anthony on his left leg. Anthony fought through the pain so he could continue his plan. Then using all his right leg momentum he sprung up and over the panther and brought his sword down straight into its spine dragging it against his back. The panther roared as it fell to the ground and Anthony stood victorious catching his last judgepoint.

"The winners of this Engagement are Anthony and Alastor. Good job, now collect your spoils and be on your way," The judge announced before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Anthony began picking up the rewards from the battle.

As he was picking up a group of potions he stood up and began counting down, "3…2…1."

Just as he predicted Alastor came out of the bushes laughing loudly as he walked up to Anthony.

"I knew you could do it kid," Alastor said patting Anthony on the back.

Anthony was going to say something smug back but as he looked up at Alastor, the sun setting behind him indicating nightfall, he couldn't help but smile himself.

"Yeah yeah, you do this all the time and I still never expect it." Anthony said laughing.

"Ha, it's too bad I could not have seen your face after you looked back and realized I was gone." Alastor said trying to imitate Anthony's look of surprise and annoyance.

"Wow," Anthony said looking at Alastor's odd facial expressions, "We've been traveling together about a week and a half and you still can't get the human expressions down. But then hey you can't be good at everything."

"Oh ha ha very funny, what have we obtained from this win funny guy," Alastor said looking over the pile of winnings he picked up.

"Pretty nice haul this time around," Anthony said pocketing the reward money, "A couple more potions, an x-potion and these knuckles.

Anthony said this phrase while handing Alastor the brand new knuckles the last panther dropped. The handle was sun-burnt orange and the blades were light red. The setting sun reflected against them showing off their pure power which is just what Alastor needed.

With a little difficulty he removed his old knuckle and slid on his new one clenching his fist extending the blades. A wide smiled went across his face as he punched around him testing them out.

"These are great I can't wait to test them out," Alastor said.

"Yeah they look awesome," Anthony said pulling out a silver hilted short sword that gleamed in the dropping sun.

"And what do we have here?" Alastor said glancing at the sword.

"I'm ready to start fighting with this baby now and it's a little lighter as well," Anthony said swinging it around.

"Well we can train a bit tomorrow its getting dark. We don't want to move around at night in this place," Alastor said leaning against a tree.

"Yeah, your right," Anthony agreed finding a soft spot on the ground, "Besides if my memory serves me we may just have to raise the stakes in our training tomorrow."

"Oh and why is that?" Alastor replied in a sleepy tone.

"Oh you'll see," Anthony said lying down, "Either way, get your rest man."

"Heh yeah," Alastor said, "Seems like we'll need it for tomorrow.

Anthony opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings and was utterly confused. He didn't see the tall, strong mystic trees of the Materiwood forest. Instead he saw the dank and dingy buildings of the Jagds. He looked up at the sky but it had no vividness and no life. It was just a dull grey just like all around him.

"What the hell am I doing back here?" He said confused looking around, "Alastor why are we back here, what's going on?"

He waited for an answer but as he looked around he saw no Alastor. He began to walk around noticing just how devoid of life the place looked just like the last time he was there. As he turned a corner he quickly moved back and rubbed his eyes. He thought saw something that conflicted with his mind.

"There's no way," Anthony said as he peered back around the corner, "That's me in that thief get-up."

He was right. Around the corner he saw himself looking in the shattered glass observing his outfit.

"Just what is going on?" Anthony questioned looking at his double start to walk away.

"Where am I going?"

Anthony followed the other all the way until his other stopped at what the present Anthony remembered as Zaid and Rochelle.

"Oh no these guys," Anthony watched and followed on as the scenes from his past played on. From the running from those two bangaa all the way to when he removed the knives.

"Great those people should be next, Chessie's group," Anthony said as he stood on the same building they were sitting on when Anthony entered Sybil's area.

He waited outside as he knew what was going to happen next. He watched the group that terrorized him as the moogle conjured the spell and destroyed the entrance.

He followed along and even saw where Alastor had been hiding during his first encounter with Chessie's group.

He then watched up till when Alastor intervened and the battle got interesting. He had to turn his head when Alastor lost his left arm as he couldn't stomach seeing it again. He couldn't wait for him to save the day…sort of.

He saw Chessie raise her sword and begin to deliver the final blow.

"Ok this should be when I get up and block then the butt-kicking commences."

Anthony looked on as she went through the dialog and past Anthony didn't budge. She brought her sword down hard on Alastor's head resulting in massive blood spatter and still past Anthony didn't move. Anthony was traumatized.

"No!" Anthony screamed getting up. "That's not how it happened No, no, no, no."

Anthony began running towards the scene but was stopped by some invisible wall forced to watch his knew friend being hacked away.

"Why aren't you moving?!" Anthony screamed at his past self while smashing his hands against the wall. "It's not supposed to be this way. This isn't supposed to happen, make it stop, please."

Anthony's past self began to move and Anthony looked extremely happy. However his past self smiled and looked at him.

"I can't do anything," Past-Anthony said, "Remember I am too weak. We are too weak."

"No you aren't!" Anthony screamed at him, "Sibyl told us, we have the power."

"She lied," Past-Anthony said then broke into a huge laughter.

"No she didn't," he spat back, a look of anger on his face. He looked around and found a sword lying against a wall.

Anthony began tearing into the wall. "She didn't lie; we have the power no matter what you say." Anthony smashed the wall and grabbed the still laughing Past-Anthony. "It doesn't matter as long as I believe I have it."

"Hey you!" Anthony screamed at the vierra still stabbing away, "Leave him alone!"

Anthony charged in and just as he was about to slash her away…

"What the hell," Anthony gasped opening his eyes looking around seeing darkness and tall trees. The moon reflected against the trees and gave a light blue aura around the place.

Anthony sighed and looked around, "Sheesh what a ridiculous dream," He picked up his sword and looked at his reflection against the moonlight. "I'll never forget, no matter what I have the power."

He looked over at Alastor who was shivering in his sleep.

"Looks like he isn't faring to well either, wonder what he's dreaming about?"

"Dammit, no I can't go through this again," Alastor said leaning against a wall in the alley, "I'm not ready to remember."

"What are you talking about Ala-bangaa?" A boy standing in front of him said.

Alastor looked up at the young kid. He resembled Anthony almost too exact detail. He had the height and facial structure all the way down to the brown hair that drooped a little over his face.

"No nothing Anthony…I mean Jefferson," Alastor sighed standing up, "Let's just get this over with."

"Whatever you say man," The kid closely resembling Anthony said walking up to a large building. "So it's our final test for entering the Leviathan Guild Alastor, How do you feel?"

"It doesn't matter," Alastor said his hand on his head, "Here it comes."

Suddenly the ground around Alastor began to shake and the world just tore apart in front of him.

After the quaking stopped a single door surrounded by nothing but white was in front of him. He didn't want to open it. He already knew what was behind it. He also knew this nightmare wouldn't end till he opened it. He opened the door and saw what haunted him.

In front of him was the kid mangled with a sword in his chest pinned to the ground. Even though Alastor already knew what was behind the door he still couldn't help but look at the sight and turn his head as tears rolled down his face.

"You said you would protect me," The kid gasped out.

"I know I'm sorry Jefferson, I'm sorry I wasn't there," Alastor pleaded.

"No you said you would protect me and you didn't," The kid kept going.

"How many times must I live through this, just leave me alone!" Alastor screamed to the open space.

Alastor's eyes shot open as he sat up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. His hands were shaking violently as he looked at them.

He looked over at Anthony and whispered, "Finally I found a chance to make up for this, and no matter what it won't happen ever again," he then leaned his head back and drifted back to sleep.

The next morning Anthony and Alastor both woke at the same time. They both had the bags in their eyes indicating their long nights.

"Whoa you look like hell," Alastor was the first to say.

"Oh yeah, because you can definitely talk, I didn't even know bangaa got bags under their eyes," Anthony shot back.

"Whatever, we both just had rough nights alright. So what's to do today," Alastor said changing the subject.

"Why you asking me you been doing well so far," Anthony said rubbing his face.

"Alright well we can travel for a while then we'll rest and after a little training depending on the time we'll either rest for the day or cover some more distance."

"Cool, let's get a move on," Anthony said starting on the trail.

A good couple hours past while walking through the forest. To both of their surprise they hadn't encountered any monsters during their entire pass through. During those couple of hours they took time to admire the forest which they normally didn't have time to do. They were busy either in an engagement or training.

"It's nice to just stroll through this place looking at the trees and flowers that surround them every now and then don't you think so," Anthony said.

"Yeah yeah I guess, can't say I miss the dank smell of the Jagds. This fresh air starts to grow on you," Alastor said putting on his knuckle, "but enough of that it's training time."

"Alright," Anthony said excited pulling out his sword, "I'll summon the judge."

"Oh no we're not at that level yet we'll stick with the normal," Alastor said.

"Ah ah ah, remember what I told you yesterday it's time to raise the stakes," Anthony said raising his JP sac, "I've reached ten judgepoints now so you know what that means.

"Oh right," Alastor said reminding himself of the deal he made with Anthony, "Once you reached ten judgepoints we were supposed to beef up your training."

"You got that right," Anthony said confidently pulling out his new silver-hilted short sword.

"You ready, I'm not gonna let up," Alastor warned.

Anthony smiled at him them shouted, "I declare an Engagement."

"I guess that answers my question," Alastor said as the judge appeared. He then turned to the judge and said, "Yeah we're just going to train a bit so you know stay out the way."

"Hmm alright then, let the engagement begin," The judge spoke before he blew his whistle.

Alastor quickly charged at an unsuspecting Anthony then let a devastating kick connect with Anthony's stomach. Anthony reared back but recovered quickly as Alastor followed up with a hard knuckle. Anthony brought up his sword and blocked the punch holding off Alastor.

"Stay on your toes kid, if I went in with the knuckles on the first hit this would have been over before it started," Alastor lectured.

Anthony responded with an action that surprised Alastor. He leaned back and swept his leg under Alastor tripping him. As Alastor fell to the floor Anthony continued with a kick to Alastor's stomach that made him slide across the ground.

As Alastor stood up he noticed a strange look coming from the judge. He ignored it as he saw Anthony coming in for another attack. Alastor noticing the tree behind him leaned back on it and leaped over Anthony tapping on his head in the motion.

"Hey you stole that from me," Anthony pouted charging Alastor once again.

"All's fair on the field man," Alastor said continuing to use the scenery for leverage. He laughed a bit as he hopped from tree to tree getting a fair glimpse of the area around him.

Anthony then seeing a pattern on Alastor's movements ran ahead and slammed into the next tree he was heading for. Alastor slipped and fell to the ground where Anthony stood. Anthony then drove his sword down towards Alastor. Alastor quickly pushed off the tree and flipped up.

"Ah you're not playing around," Alastor said.

Anthony panting a little replied, "Gotta…get better."

This continued for an hour and a half. As the time passed Alastor taught Anthony how to properly use his surroundings in battle as well as strengthening his reaction time.

Both stood for a moment panting. Then Anthony dropped to the ground. They were both riddled with scars.

"Alright…not bad," Alastor said, "Ready to call it quits."

Anthony was lying on the ground, he used the last of his energy to say, "Yeah…it's…getting…dark…anyway."

"Besides we're down to our last potion we should have just stopped," Alastor said, "But I gotta admit I was havin' way too much fun."

"Yeah," was all Anthony got out.

"Alright judge we call it a draw," Alastor said looking at the judge.

"Did you consult the other team?" The judge questioned.

"What…are you talking about?" Anthony asked back.

"To call a draw both groups in the Engagement must collaborate and agree," The judge said.

"I know that," Alastor said confused, "But we are the only people here right?"

As the sun set and darkness filled the forest the judge told both Anthony and Alastor, "This engagement is between Anthony and Alastor vs. The Materiwood Mystics, a monster clan."

"Oh shit," Alastor said realizing his and Anthony's major mistake, "We didn't check the area before calling the engagement."

"Exactly," the judge said, "The opposing clan consists of two fairies and a flan of each color."

"So what does this mean?" Anthony questioned after catching his breath and standing back up.

"It means," Alastor said pausing to sigh, "Somewhere in this forest there are 5 monsters that we have to locate and defeat before they realize we are in our weakened state and come for us, they probably waited for us to tire out. Then they decided to hold attack until it got dark. They are somewhere around here, we just have to find them first"

"So let the engagement continue," the judge added.

"So let me get this straight," Anthony said trying to recap the situation, "After we've trained for about 2 hours we now have to, in our exhausted state, hunt down five monsters in the pitch black of this forest before they gang up on us because if they do we will indefinitely lose."

"Hey you said you wanted to raise the stakes in our training right," Alastor mocked getting a shrug from Anthony, "Time to become the hunter."

And with that they jumped into night exhausted yet somehow eager for more.


	9. Search & Destroy

_Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters and they are the sole property of Square Enix or whoever but I'll admit that would be awesome._

* * *

Each step after agonizing tiring step Anthony clinched his sword a little bit tighter. As his shoes, one step after another, sunk in the mud a little more his eyes constantly darted back and forth, waiting, watching, wondering where they could be. He knew they were somewhere lurking in the trees or hiding in the bushes just waiting for him to let his guard down so they could attack. He looked to his left and right the most, although it did him little to no good do to the sheer dark surrounding him and Alastor.

He looked forward to Alastor and wasn't surprised to see he wasn't wavering at all. He noticed he was breathing much more heavily than normal. His tired appearance was evident most likely because his strategy of "just keep moving" did neither of them any justice.

He finally stopped moving and leaned against a tree trunk. He gazed up in the thick of the forests and let out a heavy sigh.

"Finally decided to rest huh," Anthony said as he slumped over to flat rock and sat down catching his breath.

"This is getting us nowhere," Alastor said looking towards Anthony with a tired expression.

"We have been walking for 10 minutes and we still have not seen any traces of anything," Anthony replied taking in all the rest he could.

"It's like we are going to be forced for the monsters to make a move onto us," Alastor replied tightening his knuckle against the tree.

"We will just have to hope it's not a full force then won't we," Anthony said scraping his sword against a particularly dull rock setting of sparks.

"What are you doing?" Alastor questioned.

"Well we are going to be out here for a while it seems," Anthony said finally igniting a stick, "It's about time we added some light to our situation."

Alastor stared at the fire as it danced in his eyes and felt the heat emanating from it on his hardened skin.

"Where did you learn to do that," he asked as he gathered a few dry sticks around and dropped them in a pile.

"It's something I picked up from my old world, I figure this should help us see anything coming and prepare for it," Anthony said igniting the pile of old sticks.

"Good good it should at least keep us warm for the time being and who knows the light may even attract a couple of the monsters to our position," Alastor responded.

Anthony took this momentary rest to look at Alastor fully in the radiating fire. The light from the fire reflected of his knuckle and some of the light hit Anthony directly in his eyes. This is mainly because Alastor always kept his weapons spotless no matter what.

Anthony acknowledged the strength in Alastor's 3 limbs. His legs bulged with muscles he knew could not be possible for any other race here and his arm was just a strong as he had seen him crush rocks and break tree trunks during battles. He couldn't help but still feel totally responsible for the loss of his new friends arm. Although it looked like he held his own excellently in battles when Alastor tried to get dressed or do other menial task Anthony could see the discomfort it brought him.

_If I can, _Anthony thought to himself, _I will get that arm back even if it costs one of mine._

Alastor looked first at the fire and then Anthony. He noticed how determined he looked almost like he had something to prove in being here. A funny thing Alastor noticed, all trough his time here Anthony never talked about or referenced his old world almost as if he hated it there and was embracing this new one. Alastor was glad Anthony enjoyed his new world and for a moment was drawn away from their current situation.

Until, he noticed he could see the breath leaving Anthony's mouth. This was present even though he was sitting right next to the fire.

_What the hell, _Alastor thought, _why can I see his breath he's right next to the fire?_

That meant the air around him had to be getting colder. Alastor focused his concentration on his surroundings feeling the atmosphere getting cooler. Realizing what this meant Alastor hopped up.

Anthony shocked by his sudden movement jumped up and accidentally kicked dirt on the fire putting it out.

"What's wrong man?" Anthony said unsheathing his sword.

"The air," Alastor started pausing for a moment, "It got colder."

"And, it's nighttime pal it's gonna get cold," Anthony said about to sit back down.

"Did you forget what monsters are out there?" Alastor replied back sparking Anthony's interest.

"Oh, curses you are right," Anthony said taking note of the atmosphere getting cooler and his breath being much more present on the air, "Ice Flan."

"Exactly," Alastor said on his toes, "At least we managed to squeeze in a little breather time."

"Back to work," Just as Anthony said that the ground around them began to shake and a huge pillar of ice rose from the ground.

Both Anthony and Alastor, both to their extreme discomfort, dove out of the way if the rising ice pillar. Alastor came out of his roll with his knuckle blades extending. Anthony landed hard on his backside and stood instantly rubbing it.

"Dammit, I wasn't expecting that," Anthony said arching his back.

"Yeah well unless we find this guy and think of something we are going to be in big trouble," Alastor said looking around listening for any noise. He closed his eyes and focused all he could to his ears and heard a gurgling noise coming from his left side.

Seeing Alastor trying to concentrate Anthony waited until the bangaa's eyes opened yet again and asked, "Did you hear anything?"

"Yeah, that way," Alastor said pointing towards a large tree from his northwest side.

Suddenly a block of ice flew at the both of them forcing them to the ground once again. After Anthony recovered he looked up to see the flan in front of him. He didn't like what he saw.

In front of him was just a large blob like mass of blue slime. As he looked closer the mass seemed to smile at him. It was a devilish smile that reflected the yellow glint in his eyes which was surrounded by a black rim giving him and even more sinister fiendish look. The thing roared at him and Anthony's body temperature instantly dropped. It was a cold that literally iced you soul.

Anthony quick as possible jumped up and, without thinking, stabbed his sword through the flan. Unfortunately when he tried to pull it back he found it was stuck. In fact instead of the flan looking injured its smile just got larger as a blue light appeared over its head.

"Anthony let go of the sword and run," Alastor screamed.

It was too late as the ice flan tossed a giant block of ice right into Anthony face sending him and the sword flying. He collided with the ground and didn't rise for a second. He then got up rubbing his head but still clutching his sword.

"Ouch, ok don't attack him physically, why didn't I remember that," Anthony said still rubbing his head.

"Better you were left with just a bump on the head," Alastor said charging the ice flan.

"Aquatico," was all Alastor cried as a ball of water flew from his hand and smashed into the flan.

Upon impact the flan reared back and Alastor began to smile until something unexpected happened. The flan started glowing as the water from Alastor's attack soaked into his body. The flan's smile grew larger as its body increased in mass. A high pitched squealing noise came from the monster which could only be described as a laugh. The kind of laugh that says "you two just screwed up bad."

"Alastor, its absorbing your attack and getting larger," Anthony said backing away.

"I established that when it started laughing at us," Alastor said with a stern look on his face, "What are we going to do, we need to heat him up but how?"

Anthony thought for a moment, and then it hit him, "I got it," he exclaimed as he jumped into the nearby bushes."

"Where are you going?" Alastor screamed not taking his eyes off the flan.

"Just hold him off I have a plan."

"Alright you got 3 minutes," Alastor replied staring down the flan.

_It looks like it's time to play the dodge game, _Alastor thought as he say the same blue glow around the ice flan.

The flan sent two chunks of ice his way. Alastor prepared to dodge but as he moved he found his legs wouldn't move as quickly as he wanted to. The first block of ice collided with his chest knocking the wind out of him. However he recovered in time to bring his fist up and smash through the second. After completing that he kneeled to the ground.

_Crap, I am much more tired than I thought_, Alastor thought seeing two more chunks or ice speeding in his direction.

Fortunately for him they were pretty close together so he threw himself to the side avoiding them both. He stood up panting from the quick exertion

"Anthony!" Alastor shouted out, "Hurry up with that plan of yours."

The flan getting impatient with the bangaas will to live through all his attacks decided to take it up a notch. It slithered back a bit and focused a large amount of its energy.

Alastor at first didn't recognize what it was doing. He then started to see the ground around the flan freeze instantly and that gave him reason enough to search frantically for cover.

"Anthony he's doing something big, it's sure to drain him after he's finished so your plan had better be done by then."

The flan, not paying attention, gathered energy till he was full to bursting until he did just that. The chilled energy poured out of him in a 360-degree radius freezing everything near him and significantly chilling everything else. The attack left everything around him frozen solid and as you looked at it you could tell the attack took its toll.

Alastor was happy to see it finally looked weak but then the flan started glowing again. He realized it was gathering the chilled air and gaining strength from it.

_Dammit Anthony, _Alastor thought leaving his cover, _what are you doing?_

However almost as if on cue Anthony showed up right behind it with something in his hands glowing red with intense heat. Alastor recognized it as Anthony's sword as he plunged it deep into the ice flan's gelatinous body. Its insides bubbled as it screamed out loud and steamed expelled from its body. It then began to melt down to nothing but a sheet of ice.

Alastor ran up to Anthony surprised at what he did, "Where did you find that?"

"I heated up my sword by making a couple fires and laying my blade in it so it could get good and hot," Anthony said stashing his judgepoint.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Alastor said then he slumped to the ground.

"Hey are you allri…" was all Anthony got out before he slumped against the nearest unmoving object as well.

"We have got to finish these battles quicker fortunately this was the toughest one," Alastor said catching his breath.

"How do you figure that," Anthony said leaning against a tree breathing heavily as well.

"Well I have spells to quickly defeat the fire and thunder flan in a heartbeat, and as for the fairies if you find the both of them and manage to use your sword skills to quickly out muscle them we should have no problem," Alastor spoke very confidently.

"You make it sound so easy," Anthony said regaining his composure.

"Well, I'm not finished yet," Alastor reassured Anthony resulting in a scoff from his general direction, "If you didn't notice I said I take care of the flan you take care of the fairies, you catch my drift."

Anthony thought for a moment then he figured out what Alastor was getting at and sighed, "You're saying we split up and take the attack to them while we still can huh."

"You got it and for this to work we gotta move, but before we do hold on to this," Alastor said as he tossed the sheet of ice the flan left before walking away.

"What's this," Anthony asked looking at the image of the bangaa fade away.

"Figure it out," Alastor said before he disappeared totally into the night.

"Jerk," Anthony muttered, he then slung the hunk of ice on his back and started walking the opposite direction.

* * *

Alastor decided to search above ground hopping from tree to tree stopping every couple of branches to rest. You would think it odd for a bangaa to use these types of environmental aids as jumping tree to tree is something more fit for a vierra or moogle but Alastor's fighting style was warped a lot due to experience. That and it was fun to do no matter what the situation.

_I just need to keep watch for any glowing gold light,_ Alastor thought as he scanned the earth below him.

Alastor looked for a while and then decided to change direction. He sat down on a particularly strong branch and slumped down.

"Sheesh…This stuff may be fun but it still gets tiring. Where are these things anyway and what could possibly be taking them so long to show?"

Alastor was taking a breather when something caught his attention. He saw two figures jump past him. They looked like two bangaa, one holding a spear and the other holding a long dark blade.

_What the hell_, Alastor thought as he tried to focus on the two orange blurs dashing through the trees, _there are others here besides me and Anthony?_

As Alastor tried to bring the two quickly disappearing figures into focus his attention was quickly brought to a bright light that appeared behind him.

"Crap," was all Alastor could get out before a single bolt of lightning broke through the branch he was standing on sending him plummeting to the ground a few meters below him. As he fell he tried to find traces of the two mysterious bangaa but as he collided with the ground with a huge thud his attention became more than divided back to his current situation.

In front of him was a copy of the ice flan…almost. Alastor stared at the thing that radiated light as electricity flowed through its entire golden gelatinous body. The smile on it was just as present as the one on the ice flan and just as sinister.

"I don't know what you're so happy about but it's going to change when you melt to the floor."

The cream's smile widened as if to reply "We'll see about that." A yellow glow then appeared over its head indicating that it was going to attack again.

Alastor quickly jumped back behind a tree as a shot of lightning smashed into it sending bark flying from the tree.

_I have to save my spell power to defeat these flans only so I can't block, _Alastor thought still behind the tree.

The onslaught continued as more strikes of lightning smashed into the tree. The tree could only take so much punishment as the base leaned and groaned with pressure until it finally snapped. Alastor, realizing his blocking tree was now compromised, quickly hopped out the way of an incoming bolt into the trees above. He quickly hid between the greenery above to conceal himself and give him some time to think.

"Alright," Alastor whispered to himself, "I have to go on the offensive, what kills lightning?"

Alastor ran through his arsenal of abilities to devise his plan. Although the ice flam was going to be the most difficult didn't mean the others were going to be easy. He at least had water for the fire flan but as for the cream and its' thunder moves he was going to have to think.

_Alright, _Alastor thought as he channeled energy to his arm, _this will just have to do the job._

Alastor's arm began to glow green with energy as he revealed himself to the cream. The cream, finally seeing his enemy after wondering where it disappeared, shot a bolt of lightning up in Alastor's direction.

Alastor smiled to himself his arm still glowing with energy, _Perfect_. Alastor dived from the branch right under the lightning attack. As he fell he looked up towards the sky which turned and odd red-ish color as a rock fell from the air. Alastor couldn't help but chuckle to himself a bit as he knew where that attack was directed.

He focused back on his landing area and as soon as he reached it he drove his hand deep into the ground starting his devastating earth render attack. The ground in front of him tore a path heading straight towards the cream as it sat there surprised. However the attack just missed it tearing up the earth right at its side leaving huge chunks of earth right near it. The cream did the same high pitched squeal as his ice counterpart at the bangaas failed attack.

Although as the cream faced Alastor again gearing to send another flurry of volts his way the bruised bangaa though winded was still smiling. Alastor had his hand pointed directly at wall of rock made by his attack and spoke the words, "Aire." The wind picked up drastically whipping all over the place so much that Alastor had to cover his eyes. The rocks around him and the cream began rumbling and the cream looked to its left as he saw a particularly tall slab of earth lean in his direction. Before it could react the large piece of earth tumbled over landing on top of the cream.

Alastor looked on as he heard a high-pitched squeal the exact opposite of laughter and saw the judgepoint heading his way.

He held his hand out, caught the judgepoint and started walking in the direction of the meteor attack.

* * *

"Dark, dark, nothing but darkness all around," Anthony complained as he shifted from tree to tree, "At least it is cool out though."

"How do I get myself into these types of messes?"

Anthony continued his search for the fairies. After he watched Alastor disappear in the darkness he decided to head in the opposite direction.

"How am I going to kill these things anyway?"

Anthony kept his eyes and ears open for movement or noises from any direction. He peered from behind trees and snuck around to try and stay as sneaky as possible. After a few minutes of no noise just the forest around him he suddenly heard whistling a few meters away.

_Yeah,_ Anthony thought as he crept towards the noise,_ that is definitely a fairy._

As he leaned in and came closer to the noise he saw the fairy just floating around. He watched it for a little while as it floated around the area leaning towards the ground sniffing at flowers taking in its environment. It was dark so all Anthony could rally see was the white silver lined wings connected to the fairies back.

_It's almost as if she didn't know she was in an engagement._

Suddenly a good distance away there was a large flash of light and a crashing sound like a tree falling. Anthony unfortunately startled leaned back steeping on a few twigs making a fairly loud crunch noise. The fairy suddenly became aware of all her surroundings and when she turned around she saw the thing that disturbed her good time which was a soldier with a sword sneaking up to her.

Anthony heard a very un-fairy like growl coming from it as it looked in its direction with red eyes.

"Ummmm…I'm…sorry," Anthony said with a shrug while in his mind he figured that disturbance was caused by Alastor.

The fairy's look didn't change at all as it stared Anthony down. Anthony drew his sword and began running towards it to finish the thing while it was still upset. He was interrupted by the ground violently shaking. He looked up and saw that the frown on the fairies face was replaced with a smile. It's never good when your enemies smile.

"What are you smiling at," Anthony said as he charged the fairy.

As Anthony closed in he saw the fairies eyes glance up and then wind surrounded her and she disappeared. He noticed around him a very faded light surrounding his area. He looked up and his mouth dropped. What he saw was a rock the shape of a toughskin headed straight for him. As quick as he could he dived out the way and ducked behind a tree waiting for impact. He felt the rumble as the flaming rock came in contact with the earth.

_Didn't think I was gonna dodge that_, Anthony said as he leaned back against the tree.

"Now where did that dairy get to," Anthony said out loud as he regained his footing and listened for the telltale whistling.

Soon enough he heard it and crept close to it.

_This is gonna go down differently this time you little nuisance._

He sneaked behind it as he watched it just floating around not a care in the world.

"Surprise!"

The fairy didn't have time to turn around before it felt Anthony's sword slip right through it. It fell to the ground and Anthony pulled his sword right out of it and its blood splattered a bit. Anthony then raised his sword and slammed it across the fairies small head crushing it.

"No one throws meteors at me and gets away with it," Anthony said as he caught his judgepoint.

The light from the projectile thrown at him from the sky was faded and he began walking ready to find the other. He passed by the sheet of ice and although it was worn down quite a bit he picked it up and slung it across his back. After a while Anthony noticed a particularly bright light in front of him. As he closed in he began to wipe sweat out of his eyes.

_I must be getting tired_, Anthony thought wiping his forehead. He began edging up closer to the light.

_Alright the other one is right around the corner; _Anthony said wiping even more sweat from his eyes, _time to wrap this up._

Anthony then paused for a moment as he stared into the light sweat still dripping from his face. He watched sweat fall from his face on the ground visible by the bright light. Anthony sighed heavily and grabbed his ice shield. He was going to need it.

* * *

Alastor was walking across the ground going from tree to tree. He was panting as he walked.

"That last battle took a lot out of me. I need to find this fire flan and douse him quickly."

Alastor leaned against a tree for a quick breather.

"I wonder how Anthony fared against that meteor attack. Hopefully he figured out the use for that ice shield."

As he leaned against the tree he began hearing whistling from behind the tree.

He leaned around and saw a fairy floating around without a care in the world. It was at that moment Alastor felt both happy and distressed at the same time. On one hand this could be an easy kill if he did it right. On the other if the fairy was here with him then the fire flan…

_I gotta act fast_, Alastor thought as he scaled the tree.

As he reached the top the fairy looked in his opposite direction.

"Perfect," Alastor said as he leaped from the tree landing on top of the fairy. The fair squirmed around screeching and trying to lift itself up but it was no match for the bangaa's mass.

"Sorry miss, I would have taken a little more time but I have a prior engagement," with that Alastor ripped the fairies wings off one by one resulting in louder screams. He then extended his knuckles and drove them into its back. With its last dying noise the fairy ceased moving.

Alastor then dashed as quickly as he could through the forest looking for the slightest feeling of heat.

_Hold on Anthony, I'll get there as fast as I can._

* * *

"Shit, I need Alastor here," Anthony said diving from another blast of fire.

Anthony had been dodging fire for the last few minutes ever since it burned that tree. He had been trying his best to avoid getting burned or getting too much damage causing him to pass out. As Anthony backed to avoid another blast up he felt a tree behind him.

_Crap, cornered,_ Anthony thought bringing up his ice shield.

The glowing red flan smiled as a bright red glow appeared over its head and fire flew from its mouth.

The incoming fire attack smashed into the ice shield.

"This can only last for so long before…Ahhh," Anthony screamed as the shield melted away giving Anthony the full brunt of the fire attack."

Anthony fell to the ground coughing as the fire flan slink closer to Anthony grinning.

It glowed again sending another ball of fire Anthony's way setting him ablaze. Anthony screamed as the fire set in and the heat was increasingly too much for him. Soon the flames died down and Anthony knew that if he suffered another severe burn like this it would be too much.

Just then a ball of water smashed into the fire flan causing it to sizzle and resulting in a hiss from the flan. As it tried to rear back another one flew from nowhere and smashed into it and that was all it could take. It sizzled with a scream and it melted into the ground.

"Thank Mateus," was all Anthony got out.

Alastor emerged from the foliage judgepoint in hand and put it in his pocket. He then held his hand out to Anthony.

Anthony accepted it and was pulled up.

Suddenly the judge appeared in a cloud of smoke before the both of them.

"Congratulations, Anthony and Alastor against all odds you have defeated the opposing clan. You shall now be healed then you can collect your spoils and be on your way."

With that he disappeared.

Anthony and Alastor both felt the healing feeling of winning the match but their exhaustion wasn't cured only their wounds.

Alastor looked at Anthony and said, "Well since we are healed you want to start walking again."

"Alastor, don't make me summon another judge," with that Anthony started laughing and then just a quick he fell down into deep sleep.

"Ha ha whatever you say kid," Alastor said laughing as well but just as quick as Anthony he feel down as well.

* * *

Anthony woke up still feeling the after effects from his and Alastor's late night rumble. Anthony got up and began walking around.

"Alastor where are you?"

"Up here. So you're finally awake huh, bout time."

Anthony looked up and saw Alastor up in the nearest tree. He looked well rested enough. He motion Anthony to come up there.

"What, it was just a normal sleep."

Anthony began climbing up the tree to see what Alastor was doing.

"Yeah right you were out for an entire day."

Anthony made his way up to Alastor's spot and looked ahead. He was about to make a witty remark but the view distracted him. He looked ahead as the sun shined through the trees leaving a majestic glow over the forest area. Alastor noticed Anthony taking in the sights.

"Nice view huh?"

"Yeah, there were never forests as beautiful as this in my world."

"Yeah being in the jagds for so long I forgot how beautiful it was out here."

"How long were you in those jagds?"

"Too long man, that's all you need to know, much too long." Alastor paused for a moment as he gazed at the horizon. "If you look far enough you can see Cyril, it's about a day's journey from here."

"Then what are we waiting for," Anthony said jumping down from the tree, "Let's roll."

They began walking and after about an hour they were out of the forest.

"Feels good to finally be out of that place," Anthony said twirling his sword around.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit we had fun in there."

"Yeah, I meant to ask you about that. How did your flan hunt go, besides the whole making me fight the fire one."

"Pretty interesting, while I was fighting the cream though I thought I saw two other bangaa in the forest. Of course then a lightning strike broke my concentration."

"Oh really yeah somebody screaming crap got a meteor thrown at me," Anthony said shoving Alastor.

"Yeah my bad on that one."

As Anthony and Alastor talked through their journey they didn't know they were being watched by two people. Even more surprising is that they are being watched from the forest they just came from. However the real question was not why they were being watched but who was doing the watching.

* * *

"I think that'ss Alastor," The first figure said leaning on a tree tossing a black blade back and forth. The figures voice was feminine but with a jagged edge to it, almost like it could cut with just as much precision as the sword it held.

"Maybe, but ssince when did he losse an arm?" The second one questioned, a long blood red spear in his muscle ridden hand.

"It was in that fight with Chesssie and the others from the group sstationed in the jagdsss."

"Well, let's go kill him right now get it out the way."

"Normally I'd agree with you but who'ss the kid with him."

"If my eyess don't fail me that'ss the same bassstard that called uss lizard men. If I'm right then that makes it win-win then huh. Guess we'll just take them both out, kill two birds with one stone."

"Only after we figure out their ssstrength. Alastor isss tough enough which iss why they sssent us both. However, I heard that kid is the one that killed Chesssie."

"No way, that brat killed Chesssie."

"Yeah, I thought the ssame thing but that'ss how it went down. Leviathan iss not too happy about it. Chesssie was one of our bessst."

"Yess, I feel even worse for her sisster. Either way let'ss keep following them for now."

"Alright, and when the time comesss the kid will learn that no one opposes the Leviathan Guild; but more importantly Alassstor will be taught that no one leavesss."


	10. Two People A Clan Does Not Make

(A/N) Here we go again. I think a year is a good enough break to stop messing around don't you think so. Alright, well I'm sure you may have noticed the big changes like the title and a few of the earlier chapters. So at least you know I wasn't just twiddling my thumbs all last year. Mostly… Either way I am back and ready to start up again. Hope I didn't lose you guys in the wait because it was a long one and it won't happened again.

_Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters and they are the sole property of Square Enix or whoever but I'll admit that would be awesome._

* * *

"We're almost there," Alastor said, keeping a few paces ahead of Anthony. His look was much different than from a few hours ago. He looked very well rested and full of energy. He still had the same knuckle on his right arm and as usual it shined brightly against the sun giving an orange glow against his face. However his clothes while still the same color scheme has lost their tattered appearance. During his and Anthony's latest battle he gained replacement clothes. It was actually strange to pick up cross-classing clothes from a battle. It was said that at times the after- battle rewards would often respond to what the winners needed if they surpassed great odds when facing creatures.

Anthony looked rested as well but from the sweat dripping from his hair and face you could very easily tell that they had been walking a great distance. He had not been getting used to the semi-heavy soldier armor very well. As a result he made a habit of taking it off unless a battle happened. At least until he just full on never wore it. He had come to the conclusion that during battle the armor would hinder speed more than he liked and removed it. He would carry it alongside himself just in case he ever faced toughskins or enemies with swords. Whenever he didn't wear it in a battle he would have the same speed and evasion as a thief while keeping the strength of a soldier which was very useful to him. It was a surprise to Alastor though as he explained to Anthony that it shouldn't happen like that. Normally it would take more time and experience from engagements for a person's old class attributes to resurface. He and Anthony just decided that due to Anthony's past he was a special case. They'd figure out the details later.

Anthony looked up ahead to the bangaa and replied, "It's about time we got there. This constant walking stuff is killing me. Can't we relax at least a little?"

"I guess, I mean we can slow our pace a bit but there is no need to full out relax. It's only about thirty minutes until we reach the city then we can get all the rest we need inside," Alastor said slowing his pace so Anthony could catch up, "If you look up you can see the surrounding wall."

Anthony did so and glanced up to see if he could see the city walls. When he looked his eyes widened slightly as he saw what looked like a wall formed from the strongest solid force ever made that seemed to stretch on for forever. He could tell even though he was far away that the wall was massive as it stretched across the horizon. He could even see guard towers divided along the wall so high it looked like they could put a rip into the sky. As he looked at it he felt sorry for any person stupid enough to believe they could break into such a city.

"Yeah nice isn't it. When we get inside if we have time we should see the Hall of Mateus." Alastor said, recognizing Anthony's amazement. "The Hall of Mateus is said to have the origin of the land of Ivalice and is where each hume must go to acquire judge status."

"Wow you sure know a good amount about this city. That mean you been in here before." Anthony said, huffing as he began catching up to Alastor.

"No I haven't been in any of the major cities since…" Alastor realized where his mind started to wander and paused for a moment gazing up at the sky. As he stared into the empty air where nothing but clouds gazed back the color of his eyes began to shift from baby blue to emerald green pulsating power until the colors swirled in his eyes mixing into a deep turquoise.

Anthony had only seen Alastor's eyes become like this twice. The first time during his first fight in the jagds when Alastor really showed his power and the second time, well that one was on different circumstances. Either way his eyes only went like that when he was remembering something of extreme distress or he was exerting massive energy. Anthony caught up to Alastor and placed his hand on his shoulder to snap him out of it. Even though Anthony had done this mistakenly a few times before it still took him a few moments each time for it to click in his head that Alastor's past was something to avoid altogether by any means necessary.

"My bad man, you know I got a hard head. I didn't mean to…"Anthony continued until Alastor's one hand came up stopping him. Alastor turned around and Anthony saw the deep turquoise that seemed to draw him in. Anthony could stare into them for the longest as they still swirled around almost as if Alastor was seeing everything in a different sense.

"It's alright Jefferson, you know me. Sometimes my brain uses whatever words it can to dive right back into things I don't want to remember," Alastor interrupted. With that he concentrated hard and the deep turquoise left his eyes returning to his normal hard black. He looked back towards Anthony but was still met with a concerned gaze.

"What's wrong kid? I've calmed down and we're almost there I can see the gates." Alastor said pointing straight ahead.

"Alastor, you called me Jefferson…again," Anthony said, resulting in a mood change from Alastor. "Sooner or later you are going to have to tell me what happened that day and who this Jefferson kid is. As long as we're traveling togethe…urk."

Anthony made that noise because just as soon as he said those words Alastor was right on him lifting him up by his collar. Anthony wasn't very sure what to do or what Alastor would do for that matter. Anthony looked into Alastor's eyes and saw the two colors swirl and mix into a fierce turquoise that stared a hole into him. Though, as Anthony looked deeper into his eyes there was a difference. A small dark circle which Anthony thought was his pupil was in the middle of his eye. He soon realized it wasn't Alastor's pupil as little black lines stretched out a small distance. Those eyes were different from before. They were much darker and Anthony could feel it. The feeling tensed his muscles and dried his mouth. He wanted to cough yet at the same time he didn't want to make a noise. Not while Alastor had those eyes. Out the corner of his eye he saw Alastor wet his lips a bit as though he was going to speak so he drew his gaze away from those eyes and looked fully at Alastor's face.

"Listen to me right now Anthony," Alastor almost growled, "My past is of no concern to you, until I choose to tell you. Until then you _will not_ mention his name ever again."

While Alastor was still holding him up Anthony managed to choke out, "But…it wasn't too long ago…you wanted us to share our stories."

The black lines drew back into the dark circle and the glow left Alastor's eyes as he realized Anthony was right. He closed his eyes tightly while shaking his head and dropped Anthony beginning to walk on. "Come on, I see the gates," Alastor blatantly said almost like the past few seconds never even happened.

Anthony coughed a bit catching his breath and looked at Alastor as he reached the gatekeeper and exchanged words. He looked at Alastor closely and saw that he was trembling a bit. He began walking towards Alastor while thinking to himself. The world grew quieter with each step and Anthony was lost in thought.

_What is that guys deal? _Anthony wondered,_ at one point he's calm, cool and collected then you mention that kid Jefferson and he becomes a mad man. I swear I thought I knew him but I just don't know. I got to know about his past. Until then I have to forget about that little outburst or else who knows what he would do to me. Those eyes of his, they creep me out at times._

Anthony walked up cautiously to Alastor just as he was finishing his idle conversation with the guard. He looked up and saw that the guard was standing in front of two massive wooden doors with Cyril written in fancy, gold, cursive lettering. The doors towered up and matched the wall in height. Alastor was walking away from the guard and Anthony looked at his eyes and saw they were normal except a little glassy. Alastor noticed Anthony looking at him and quickly turned away.

"So are we in the city or is there a problem," Anthony asked, trying to keep it short.

Alastor didn't look at him but Anthony distinctly heard sniffling. "Yeah…were good. Come on let's find a place to stock up a bit."

The guard pounded on the large gate doors yelling up into the air. "Open 'em up Murray."

"Alright Jedd. Stand back," an unseen voice called from the other side as the large stone door slid open.

Anthony continued to look over to Alastor cocking an eyebrow. He just couldn't figure him out at all. He couldn't tell whether to be worried, concerned, scared or on guard. The way things were going he was going to be forced to do all four. He didn't like that though since they were about to head into a major city; or at least what they called a major city around here. He couldn't complain much as he noticed the massive wall before him and the large stone doors opening. He noticed a small flicker in Alastor's eyes as he wondered what he could be looking at. Without even looking at him Alastor pointed a finger straight towards the open door. It startled Anthony as he didn't know that Alastor knew he was glancing at him. _Ugh there's just no hiding anything from this guy, _Anthony thought to himself as he figured he might as well see what Alastor was smiling at.

As soon as Anthony looked in the direction of the open doors his mouth dropped. He understood the gleam in Alastor's eyes as they were now in his own. He gazed at the intricate city in front of him as buildings made from glorious glimmering sandstone shined along his face. The fact that the sun was positioned perfectly along the horizon of the city just made it even more beautiful. Some buildings towered a few stories high while others where just one or two levels and had cloth along them along with stands. Compared to the jagds where he arrived this was an entire new level of city.

The doorkeeper and Alastor looked at Anthony as he continued to marvel at the city. Alastor held back a smile as he looked at Anthony's eyes then glanced over to the doorman saying, "Yeah, first time." It was Alastor's first time in a while but he had seen this place in bits and pieces as a teenager when he visited other cities. That was years ago though.

"Yeah yeah, there's a 2 minute admire limit so keep it moving," Jedd said, pointing into the city. He said it with a smile though as he knew that those who had seen the city for the first time were a bit surprised at the complexity since it was human based.

"Alright Anthony you heard him, walk and admire not one or the other," Alastor said, as he began to walk into the city glancing around at the things that changed since he had been there.

Anthony snapped out of it as he saw Alastor's form walk past him and begin into the city. He looked over to the doorkeeper and said, "My bad man." He jogged a bit behind Alastor catching up as he glanced around at the corner stores and other things like that. He noticed the big difference in the ground as he felt the pressed ground give light resistance rather than the rocky terrain outside. It made it easier to walk and run and he could tell he was going to enjoy this city.

He stayed a bit vigilant around Alastor still a bit shaken by past events. He let the appearance of the city cloud around that occurrence so he didn't think about it much anymore. He continued to glance around taking in the sights looking up at the taller buildings and just fully enjoying his surroundings. Minutes turned into hours as they walked and he noticed a few times that it was mainly humes in the area. A moogle or numou would cross by every now and then, however it was rare to see a viera or bangaa in the area, more so the viera for some reason. He continued taking in the surrounds with a trained eye for some reason. He realized he was in a new world with new traits but still there were things about his body that still took getting used to. He remembered his surroundings much more and seemed to be vigilant all the time as if an attack could happen at any moment. He couldn't complain too much though as it aided him greatly in certain conditions especially battles obviously.

Alastor looked back at him, watching him enjoy the surroundings. He noticed Anthony was keeping a bit of a distance while trying his best to keep his eyes of off him. He let out a light sigh realizing that his outburst was screwing up their comfort level. He looked at him like a friend somewhat but each time Anthony got a bit close Alastor continued to push him back. He looked up into the sky slightly as he thought, _ugh dammit. I gotta keep Jefferson out of my head. It's screwing me up and causing me to lash out at him again. If I keep this up I'll lose the only ok company I've had for almost 4 years. It was a long time in that jagd. A long time being alone._

Anthony looked over at Alastor taking his mind from surveying the area for a moment seeing he was indeed lost in thought. He didn't want to distance himself too far but at the same time he didn't want another occurrence like what happened. He knew it wasn't too difficult to stay off one topic, it sounded easy enough but it just seemed to hard at times since everything could be pinned with him. He tried his best to think of something to say to him as he began to look around a bit more. The next thing he began to notice was the many different flashy and intricate outfits worn by the many different races. Many different colors and styles befell the humes while he saw only a set number between the few moogles and numou there. Strange enough as he looked around at the humes outfits he saw there were not any dressed like him. He saw one in a blue get-up but instead of it being the cape and beret that he had it was a long robe and turban with a feather stuck in it. He continued to look around for others dressed like him but it foot no results. It wasn't until he noticed a few humes looking him up and down and snickering a bit that he realized something may be off about what he was wearing. He looked back at them with a confused look as he looked at his clothes to see if anything splattered against them. As he looked back at them they quickly turned away a couple of them covering their mouths with their hands. He raised an eyebrow a bit annoyed but his thought patterns differed a bit as his stomach growled his hunger finally catching up to him.

Alastor stayed looking into the sky until his ears picked up onto the growl coming from Anthony's stomach. He looked over silently laughing to himself as he noticed out the corner of his eye the humes laughing in Anthony's direction. He thought a bit to himself until it clicked in his head what they must have been getting at. He shook his head slowly a few times realizing he did indeed set Anthony up a bit but he figured he could use the growling as an opening to start talking again. He looked over his shoulder at Anthony and started tried to let out a laugh, "Are you a bit hungry kid."

Anthony jumped slightly; surprised Alastor was talking to him and even more that he laughed along with it. He figured maybe Alastor was trying to forget about what happened a couple hours ago. He sighed a bit trying to put it behind him fully as he returned with a bit of a weak smile and said, "Yeah. I wouldn't know what they got here to eat though, let alone where."

Alastor smiled and chuckled a bit, the events finally starting to work their way behind him, and answered, "Well around here we have what we call pubs. That's where you go to get things to eat and also find out what going on in the area. Most of the major pubs function as housing for travelers as well. In most major cities they have shops as well where people like us can pick up weapons and items and anything else we could need. For now we can just focus on the emptiness in our stomachs."

"Good, good. Where can we find one of these pubs?" Anthony said looking around not really able to discern the buildings from one another. He scanned the areas looking from one sandstone building to another. The golden colored sandstone gleamed along the sun as it sank slowly indicating it was at least a couple hours past noon. They had been in the city at least two hours by now so it wasn't hard to realize they did need food. The various sizes of the buildings and the different colors of curtains gave him no indication of what might be a pub. He continued to look around catching a few glares and glances from people once again but he shrugged them off. He refused to acknowledge their occasional watching for the time being since there were more pressing matters at hand, his stomach.

Alastor smiled as he watched Anthony scan the area although he was sure he had no idea what a pub looked like. Anthony looked around for the telltale sign. Most pubs have a semi-circle sign nailed over their building with the picture interpretation of their pub name in it and a colorful border. He looked around scanning until he saw it. There was a medium sized sign hanging over a two story building. With further glancing at the sign, Alastor noticed a golden chocobo engraved on it that looked like it was in mid jump, prancing almost. The building had a good amount of windows with crimson curtains covering all of them. You could tell the upper floor buildings were used for housing travelers. He looked over to Anthony and tapped him on the shoulder. Anthony looked over and observed the building that Alastor motioned him towards and smiled as he saw the sign.

"Heh, a hopping bird, what's that supposed to mean?" Anthony asked, as he moved and stood next to Alastor still looking over at the sign.

Alastor looked over to him, then back to the sign since he didn't really know himself. "Welp buddy, what I do know is that the signs normally stand for the name of the pub. A jumping bird though, I got nothing on that."

As they were speaking it seems that someone must have been listening to them. A human decided to walk up to them, slowly from behind tapping them both on the shoulder. Both Anthony and Alastor turned around rather quickly to get a look at whoever had approached them. They were surprised to see that it was the first person to talk to them since they were new to this town. As they turned Anthony's eyes widened slightly as the person who tapped them was a human that looked like he was prepared to go into heavy battle. He wore a dome shaped, grey helmet that curved down slightly between his eyes. If you looked close enough you could see small trails of matted black hair protruding from the sides, as it was quite hot he was probably sweating a bit in that gear. Over his shoulders were leather straps that connected a metal plate that covered his only torso. Strangely enough on the front of his armor a musical note was pressed near the top like an emblem. Continuing down was just a pair of regular sized black shorts. That was all he had as his arms were uncovered. His shoes were the same type as Anthony's but as he was looking him what really caught the soldier's attention was this new person's weapon. Along his waist was a simple bronze pommel however the metal that protruded from it curved up slightly along the length of the weapon. It wasn't like Anthony's sword that moved straight out, it was more of a blade made for more intense fighting. However, while Anthony was just looking over his outfit Alastor was looking over his physique. He wasn't too muscular; he was around Anthony's size. He had to smile slightly as it seemed that he was a bit too small for what he was wearing. Thinking to himself he smiled, _Seems this kid decided to switch a bit too early._ Alastor was about to open his mouth to speak but the kid beat him to it.

"Heh, obviously you guys must not be from around here if you don't know about the Prancing Chocobo," The hume said, his armor chinking slightly.

Anthony grimaced a bit at his tone as it had that, snobbish underlining to it. "You can't really hold it against us then can you. It's not our fault we are new here."

The hume was not impressed as he held a sneer looking Anthony up and down. "Whatever kid, I guess I can't expect much from a soldier."

Anthony was at a loss for words after he heard that. He shook his head slightly as he looked back towards him, "W-What's that supposed to mean?" Anthony had a small tone of annoyance in his voice as he was already growing tired of the person.

The hume snickered as he began to speak once more, "What can I say. Soldiers are the lowest class of people. Every smart hume deserts it the instant they can to become like me," as he said that he pointed at his armor, causing it to shift slightly. "Fighters are the true leaders of the hume race." As he was saying this there was a slight hint of difficulty in moving for him. Almost as if the armor was too heavy. Anthony couldn't pick it up, but Alastor picked it up quickly.

Anthony wanted to retort but he couldn't help but feel like the fighter was correct. It finally clicked why the other hume in town were looking at him and laughing. He groaned slightly as his normal feelings of weakness began to set in before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Alastor looked at him with a smile that seemed to make him feel a bit better. It was almost as if while looking at his face he remembered all the things he had did on their way here, reminding him he was not weak. Still the fighter had a bit of truth to his words that Anthony could pick out around his cocky behavior.

Alastor had heard enough of this kids babbling as he stepped in, "Soldiers do just as much work around here as fighters kid. Rather than listen to you promote your class we have other things to take care of. Let's go Anthony." With that Alastor turned with Anthony and began walking to the pubs entrance. They were already beginning to forget the annoying speak of that fighter before he called out to them once more.

"Hey! Surely you guys aren't thinking of entering that place." The fighter yelled out.

Anthony groaned slightly ready to turn around and reply once more. This fighter was really plucking a nerve with him, to his surprise though Alastor was already speaking back. "What we do should not really be any of your concern kid. You stay out our faces and you should hope we stay out of yours." Alastor didn't waste time seeing how he reacted as he already turned back around and began walking reaching the pub door quickly. Anthony was along his heels smiling slightly glad he had Alastor around.

The fighter kept up with his words though a bit taken back with the gravity along the bangaa's voice. "Your choice then! I was only trying to save you some embarrassment!" He called out before walking away towards a small group of others.

Anthony and Alastor both ignored those words as they closed in on the pub. They noticed as they neared it that it seemed particularly rowdy there as theY heard all kinds of banging and whooping noises. Alastor looked down at Anthony and nodded as he placed his hand on the wooden carved door and pushed. The door creaked open slowly as a slightly horrid smell crept out. Anthony had to cover his nose a bit as he walked in and Alastor followed right behind him not a bit fazed from the smell.

Anthony looked over, still holding his nose giving his voice as slight distortion, "How can you deal with that smell."

Alastor looked over towards him with a slight chuckle. "I lived in the Jagds for a few years. You want a strange smell; try living there and getting used to the smell then breathing in fresh air."

Anthony nodded slightly uncovering his nose as he grimaced slightly. As they slowly walked in they stepped on a dusty purple carpet with a simple design on it. It was a welcome change from the hard ground outside. Upon quick investigation the insides of the pub looked like a regular old bar. There was a counter to the far left with a good amount of bottles behind it. No doubt filled with different types of alcoholic drinks. There was also a billboard near it with an abundance of papers nailed to it. Anthony looked over the area and he saw the staircase in the back heading upstairs to the rooms. Glancing over the interior, it wasn't too complicated. There were oil lamps along the walls giving the inside a deep glow, that slightly illuminated the area. Looking down the stairs he saw a good amount of wooden table and chairs all filled with different races. The tables didn't have flowers on them, they weren't really spruced up. It fit the atmosphere, which was tough. As they both continued they began to descend the staircase and find a table before a voice called out to them. It wasn't a tough voice of one of the people at the tables; instead it was a low voice coming from the left.

Anthony looked over to see a slightly husky hume raise from behind the counter. He waved his hand over at them beckoning them over. Anthony looked over to Alastor and shrugged as he began to walk over. As they walked they noticed a few of the people at the tables leaning towards them and glancing. Some wouldn't bother to turn their whole heads and just cocked an eyebrow shifting their eyes lightly. They reached the person behind the counter and the guy spoke with a deep tone that rung in Anthony's ears.

"And what business might you two fine gentleman have here?" The man spoke leaning on the counter slightly.

Anthony couldn't help but notice the small hinting in his voice, almost as if they were not supposed to be in here. Alastor was quick to reply though as he leaned his side on the counter and looked over.

"We were just looking for a pub to rest of feet a bit. It's pretty hot outside and our stomachs are getting empty."

The husky man smiled and chuckled a bit causing Alastor to cock an eyebrow. "What exactly is funny about that sir?"

The man leaned up on the counter and cleared his throat, "Well, what's funny about that is you can't exactly do that here."

This caught both Anthony and Alastor off guard as they looked at him and he held a facial expression showing he was not joking. Anthony was the first to speak against this new information.

"Why's that sir?" Anthony was actually getting quite curious about this entire situation. He leaned over the counter slightly looking at the man with a puzzled glare.

The man shrugged his shoulders slightly and sighed. "Ugh, how many times a day must I make this explanation." He stood up slowly and Alastor shifted around, wanting to listen fully to what he was about to say. "This is a main pub, in other words, a clan pub. Which means those people you see sitting at tables over there…" he gestured over the railing leading into the main area where the others sat, "…are clans. Only clans can make use of these facilities and inn capabilities."

This was where Alastor held up a hand. The man was polite enough to stop though the look on his face showed he didn't really want to listen to whatever it was he had to say.

"Well I guess that's not an issue then."

Anthony looked over to Alastor just as he said those words. He understood what the man had said but what Alastor said surprised him. Looking over to the man behind the counter he had raised an eyebrow in suspicion and began to speak.

"Is that so, and how may I ask is that?"

Alastor smiled as in his head the solution seemed easy enough. "At main pubs we can become a clan. So can't we just start one right now?"

That seemed to be the magic phrase as a small stirring began from down in the main area. Anthony listened closely to what they were speaking and for the most part it was laughter. Alastor caught onto it as well and looked over towards them, then back to the man who was smiling a bit as well.

"Did I say something funny?"

The man wiped his eye slightly and looked over at him, "Indeed you did bangaa. There are two things wrong with your…solution. One, if I am correct it's just the two of you. A good clan consists of at least five people, some can manage four. Two, a one-armed bangaa and a soldier that looks around like he was just born or something isn't good material to start a clan anyway." With that last sentence he looked both of them up and down like he was sizing them up; Anthony managed to catch a small smirk on his face like he was expecting something before the man finished what he was saying. "I just don't think you guys should be thinking about clans anytime soon."

With that he stopped and looked at them both wondering what they would say next. Anthony looked over at Alastor and turned around beginning to walk away but Alastor stayed there.

"We're just as good as any clan that you have signed up. We'll prove it."

Anthony turned around as he heard those words. In all honesty that's what he wanted to say but just didn't really have the gall to say it around all those actual clans.

The man smiled as he leaned over, "Really now. A clan must not only have power but clan smarts as well. It's been a bit boring around here so I wouldn't mind giving you a tryout, should be pretty interesting."

Just as he said that the door to the pub flew open and someone rushed into through the entrance of the pub. A few of the clansmen down in the main area reached for their weapons slightly till they saw who it was. It was just a small moogle in a blue uniform. He carried a small tote bag around him that hand an envelope symbol on it. As he ran towards the counter his pom-pom bounced lightly along with his steps. Alastor had to step to the side to allow the moogle to reach the counter as he hopped up on it panting slightly.

"Pubmaster, are you the Pubmaster? I need the Pubmaster, I have a request."

The man put on a very serious face as he leaned forward. "Yes, I am Pubmaster Riley. What is your request?"

The moogle shifted slightly as he licked his lips slightly beginning to speak. He was slightly out of breath as he heaved but he began talking as quick as he could. "I-I'm a mail sorter for this town but…" He paused slightly, reaching into his bag. He pulled out and pretty fancy envelope with a golden seal. "K-Kupo, I sorta mis-sorted and now there is a letter being delivered to the prince that doesn't belong, kupo. It should be this one. The mailman is heading out now and I will be in big trouble if that message gets delivered. I need one of your clans to stop him and switch it out. I have reward money right now, kupo."

The Pubmaster looked over the moogle as he took the envelope from his hand. "Sounds like you have quite a dilemma. This sounds like a quick mission, alright you got it moogle."

The moogles eyes lit up as he heard those words. "Wonderful, just wonderful. The bangaa will have the same blue uniform and mailbag as me, you can't miss him. I'll stay here and wait for the good news."

The moogle walked away sighing slightly feeling as though a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Almost immediately a bangaa walked up the stairs pass him. Anthony looked over the booming footsteps drawing his attention. His mouth dropped slightly as he walked pass. The bangaa was at least a foot taller than him and wore similar armor from one of the bangaa from the jagd. He had the same type of weapon as the fighter outside, a golden colored blade with a light pommel that glowed brightly as if it were the sun. He looked over to Alastor who was still standing at the counter, he mouth the word 'Gladiator' to Anthony and he nodded.

The gladiator looked at Alastor for a moment as he was only a few inches taller than him. They had actually exchanged glances for a moment before he continued and leaned along the counter, it almost seemed like it would cave from his weight. As he spoke his voice showed he had been in his business for a while. Anthony couldn't even dream of reaching that type of level. Alastor only smiled.

"I'll take that misssion of your handsss, Riley"

The Pubmaster smiled as he waved the envelope around a bit. "I had a feeling you would jump at this Leroy. You and your clan had been looking bored over there. As much as I would enjoy watching the great Clan Shalo work, I have something else in mind." As he said that he looked over at Alastor with a grin. Unfortunately, the bangaa looked over as well.

"You and I both know these two will mostly likely fail thisss." The bangaa looked them up and down, Anthony shaking slightly as he caught the gladiators critical eye. He breathed in slowly and straightened up a few seconds though later which surprised the bangaa.

"That may be but they said they wanted tryouts. I'll let them get it, messing around with mail and trying to switch it out should show some clan smarts if they pull it off. So what do you say bangaa?" He looked over to Alastor and held out the envelope.

Alastor grabbed the envelope swiftly and motioned towards Anthony to come over. Anthony walked over keeping quiet the gravity of the gladiator still affecting him. However being around Alastor seemed to calm him down slightly, as he remembered why they were friends. Alastor looked over smiling as he spoke.

"You heard the moogle man, you remember the description?"

Anthony looked up slightly recalling everything the moogle said as he remembered it all. Nodding he looked over to Alastor, "Yeah, I got it all."

He handed Anthony the letter and grinned patting his back. "Then let's show these guys what we're made of." He looked back at the Pubmaster with a smirk. "You make sure to have that reward money and clan info ready when we return."

The Pubmaster smiled, "Oh I'll be sure to."

As Anthony and Alastor headed for the door the gladiator leaned over to the Pubmaster with an odd look in his eye. "That's unlike you Riley, you turned down four different clan attempts just yesterday. What's gotten into you?"

The Pubmaster smiled looking over to him, "That kid combined with that bangaa seems like an odd combo right? Something about them offsets me, but I can't figure it out. Maybe I'm just feeling generous, or maybe I don't want to be the one to stand in their path. Either way, I wanna see what they got."

Anthony patted the envelope in his pocket and Alastor opened the door once more and they headed out. Alastor grinned as they walked out the door and looked over the crowded streets. As the door shut behind them Anthony stepped out onto the grounds once more and looked over the crowded streets. He breathed in the fresh air and let out a sigh, he looked over to Alastor, "You know we had a phrase back in my world that we used to use, and I think it fits this situation pretty well."

Alastor raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, what is it?"

Grinning slightly, Anthony looked over to Alastor and spoke, "This is gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack."


End file.
